Amour sauvage
by Chibisylphie
Summary: Lionel découvre une jeune sauvage qu'il ammene au château...ce qui est LOIN de plaire aux anciens qui dirigent la dynastie Li.. terminé
1. Prologue

Lionel leva la tête lorsqu'un cri déchirant perça dans la nuit. Son compagnon, Anthony Hiiragizawa, leva aussi la tête.  
-Qu'est ce que c'était?! demanda-t'il, surpris.  
-Un cri... animal?  
-Non, c'était humain, répondit Anthony en posant la main sur la garde de son épée. Allons-y! Il y a surement un problème!  
Ils s'élancèrent vers la direction du bruit, sans vraiment savoir d'où il provenait. Mais le cri perçant retentit de nouveau, et Lionel ne put s'empêcher de trouver qu'il avait quelque chose d'animal, comme un jeune loup. Ils coururent jusqu'à une clairière. Ils virent un grand loup, les dents sortits et le poil hérissé. Lionel se félicita mentalement pour avoir deviner, mais il dut se rendre compte de son erreur lorsqu'Anthony pointa une jeune fille. Elle se tenait devant le loup et le défiait du regard. Ses longs cheveux tout emmêlers était crasseux, et pleins de brindilles. Elle portait des vêtements tout déchirés, mais qui couvrait tout de même son corps. Le plus surprenant, c'est la façon et la facilité avec laquelle elle se déplaçait auto0ur du loup...à quatre pattes.  
-Regarde, elle saigne du bras... elle a dut se faire mordre par le loup.. nota Anthony à voix basse.  
-Tu ne crois pas au loup-garou j'èspère, souffla Lionel en réponse.  
Le loup bondit brusquement sur la fille, qui poussa un cri de surprise. Elle se roula en boule, mais se déplia dès que le loup fut au-dessus d'elle. Du coup, elle envoya ses jambes vers le haut en frappa le loup droit dans le ventre. Il poussa un hurlement avant de retomber plus loin. La petite sauvage se releva et grogna. Le loup, enragé, fonça sur elle. La fille poussa un cri en se remmettant en boule, mais cette fois, c'était de peur. Anthony et Lionel bondirent sur le loup. Anthony s'occupa de l'immobilisé, et Lionel se plaça devant la proie, qui tremblait. Son ami eu tôt fait de maitriser la bête enragée, qui s'écroula au sol dans un mince filet de sang. Il rejoignit Lionel qui scrutait la fille.  
-Qui vous-êtes? demanda-t'elle d'une voix rauque en levant la tête vers eux.  
-Des amis, répondit Lionel en s'agenouillant. Montre-moi ton bras, tu es blessée...  
Elle lui montra son bras ensanglanté, sur ses gardes. Anthony, à l'aide de son mouchoir, essuya le sang pour que Lionel regarde mieux la coupre.  
-Elle s'est seulement fait griffer.  
-Qui vous-êtes? répéta la fille, accroupit en observant Lionel, qui avait une grosse goutte d'embêtement derrière la tête.  
-Des amis, je te l'ai dit. Nous venons d'un palais pas très loin...  
-Vous venir chercher quoi?  
-Rien... nous nous promenions lorsqu'on t'a entendut crier...on s'est inquièté et on est venu voir, expliqua Lionel en lui faisant un bandage.  
-Merci...  
Anthony sourit.  
-Elle ne sait pas parler mais au moins, elle est polie!  
La petite rougit. Lionel et son fidèle ami se relevèrent, et elle en fit de même. C'est alors qu'il remarquèrent qu'elle était presque aussi grande qu'eux. Elle inclina la tête, curieuse.  
-Pourquoi...tu as...le visage surpris? demanda-t'elle en pointant Lionel.  
-Je te croyais plus jeune, répondit-il.  
-Jeune? ..Petite?  
-Oui, c'est ça. D'où viens-tu?  
-Là-bas, répondit-elle en pointant la forêt. Venez!  
Elle s'élança à quatres pattes vers la forêt, laissant derrière elle deux jeunes hommes très traumatisés.  
-Ben ça...c'est la première fois en dix-neuf ans que je vois quelque chose d'aussi fou! S'exclama Anthony en replaçant ses lunettes.  
-Vient, on la suit.  
-Mais... mais prince, on va vous attendre au palais, nota Anthony en pointant la sortit de la forêt.  
-Je m'en fiche! Ils attendrons!!! Viens, viens! Je veut suivre cette fille!  
Ils s'élancèrent de nouveau dans la forêt, derrière la sauvage.  
  
À suivre!!! ^ ^ 


	2. Chapitre un

------------+Chapitre 1+------------   
Lionel et Anthony débouchèrent de nouveau sur une clairière, beaucoup plus grande cette fois. Une caravane frèche était au milieu. Il y avait tout près d'elle un endroit amménager pour un feu. Il y avait une petite rivière en arrière, et du bois de couper. Il y avait aussi une petite cabane de bois fermée, d'où sortait une couverture.  
-Chez moi, expliqua la jeune femme fièrement.  
Anthony jeta un regard, mais resta sur la cabane un long moment.  
-Il y a quelqu'un dans la hutte, juste là, non? demanda-t'il à la fille, qui prit un air triste.  
-Oui... c'est ma nounou...elle a été attaquée...il y a une semaine environ... des méchants...sont venus...et nous ont attaqués... cinq hommes... j'ai dut me batailler, moi aussi... mais... nounou as été... regardez, finit-elle.  
Elle tira tout doucement la femme de sous la hutte, et Lionel ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un hoquet de dégoux. La femme âgé reposait, les yeux fermés et les mains croisés sur son ventre, paisiblement. elle était très belle, certe, et semblait normale. Si ce n'était de la grande et profonde coupure sur son cou.  
-Elle est morte, expliqua la fille tristement, le regard pleins d'eau. Mais je n'ai pas trop de triste: elle est au paradis, avec maman, et papa!, et elle est heureuse.  
Lionel et Anthony sourièrent tendrement. La japonaise se releva et regarda sa robe toute éfillochée, puis son regard glissa sur son bras.  
-Yark yark, toute sale! grogna-t'elle.  
Elle s'assit en indien d'un coup. Lionel s'approcha tout doucement et sortit un long bandage, que la fille renifla.  
-Pour ton bras, expliqua-t'il. Ça va aller mieux comme ça, tu vas avoir moins mal.  
Elle lui tendit son bras pour lui montrer qu'elle lui faisait confiance. Il fit doucement son bandage, puis lava du bout de son mouchoir une coupure sur son front. Anthony le regarda, son petit sourire sur les lèvres.  
-Nous devrions partir...  
-Non, je reste, déclara le prince fermement.  
-Pourquoi? s'étonna son bras droit. Elle est très bien sans nous!  
-Elle m'intrigue et ma facine... je veut rester un peu, juste pour la regarder...et ce serait mieux si elle rentrait avec nous au palais..et puis, je déteste les réunions.  
-D'accord... mais sachez que si vous n'y êtes pas, on viendra vous cherchez!  
Lionel ne dit rien, se rendant compte que son fidèle ami avait bel et bien raison. Il soupira puis approuva. L'orpheline leva ses deux grands yeux brillants vers lui.  
-Je dois retourner d'où je viens... tu devrais venir. Tu n'es pas en sécurité ici. Tu risques de subir le même sors que ta nounou ici, seule.  
-Oui... mais moi me défendre!  
-Oh mais si je n'étais pas arriver, tu serais déja dans le ventre du loup j'te signale! C'est trop dangeureux pour toi ici, seule. Vient! Tu seras heureuse, je te le promet.  
-D'accord, mais je veut que madame soit.... mit dans un cime..tière.  
-Promis, jura Lionel en mettons une main sur son coeur.  
Anthony sourit tendrement en les regardant, déja amis.  
-Y'a-t'il des choses que tu voudrais ammener avec toi? demanda-t'il à la jeune femme qui venait de se relever.  
-Y'a-t'il?! ...Ya-t'il...répéta-t'elle, cherchant le sens du mot dans sa tête. Oui, il y a.  
Elle sauta jusqu'à la caravane. Elle revint un peu plus tard avec un sac. Elle le porta au pied du jeune prince puis alla voir la hutte, où reposait le corps de la vieille dame. Elle se pencha et l'embrassa sur le front, versant une larme, qui coula le long des joues creuses et blanches de la morte.  
-Aurevoir, madame. Et merci. Voyez? Votre rêve...deviens réalité. Je vais avoir une maison. Je serai protégée. Je vous aimes, madame. Merci. Merci.  
Elle se releva et marcha gracieusement vers les deux jeunes hommes, qui la regardait, en retrait, respectueux. Elle les dépassa un peu et essuya ses larmes.  
-Viens-tu? Demanda-t'elle aux deux garçons en prenant son sac.  
Ils approuvèrent sans dire un peu et, tout les trois, se dirigèrent vers le château. Avant de quitter le bois, Sakura sortit une longue cape noire, qu'elle enveloppa autour de son corps. Elle se tourna vers le bois et, levant sa main dans un adieu, poussa un petit cri aigue de douleur, souhaitant à sa mère adoptive de reposer en paix. Les larmes mouillèrent le sol, mais elle les essuya rapidement.  
-Je vais vivre, madame, comme tu l'as toujours voulut. Merci. 


	3. Chapitre deux

------------+Chapitre 2+------------   
Lionel soupira en se dévêtant. La surprise de sa mère de le voir débarquer avec une jeune femme endormit dans les bras! Anthony s'était rapidement occuper de raconter leur aventure à la reine, s'excusant de ne pas avoir put rammener le prince à temps. La servante d'Anthony avait prit le relais et s'était occupé de coucher Sakura dans la chambre voisine de celle de Lionel. Stéphanie n'avait rien demandé à son cousin, se contentant de lui jeter un regard haineux.  
Il se regarda dans le miroir. Ses cheveux broussailleux, ses yeux d'amandes, son visage sans la moindre traces d'imperfection, une petite cicatrice à la base du cou, et un corps musclé d'adulte entrainé. Il n'était toujours pas heureux. Il était riche, et avait le pays à ses pieds. Toujours pas heureux. Sa rencontre avec la jeune femme sauvage l'avait boulversé: comemnt est-ce qu'un être si peu fortuné et si sauvage pouvait être plus heureux que lui?!  
L'innocence, se répondit-il lui même. Elle était heureuse parce qu'elle était comme un enfant qui découvre le monde, comme un ange.  
Ses pensées furent interompu par un petit cognement à la porte. Il soupira en allant ouvrir, souhaitant que ce ne soit pas une demande de le voir: il n'avait aucune envie de remettre tout ses vêtements. Il se sentait bien mieux avec son simple pantalon noir et sa grande chemise blanche. Il ouvrit et vit la fameuse orpheline, qui portait une grande chemise de nuit qui lui avait déja appartenue, ainsi qu'un short. Il sourit en la faisant entrer.  
-C'est Tiffany qui t'as changé?  
-Oui...mais je n'aime pas ça! Je veut pas de vêtements! protesta-t'elle en faisant mine de détacher sa chemise.  
Lionel l'arrêta rapidement, les joues roses.  
-Pourquoi? C'est trop grand? demanda-t'il.  
-Je ne me sens pas libre! Soupira l'adolescente en se laisant tomber en indien sur son lit, comme elle l'avait fait plus tôt sur le sol.  
-Ah bon?  
-Je peut les enlenver? demanda-t'elle, les deux mains sur les pans de sa chemise, prète à la déboutonnée.  
-Non non non!!! Garde-les!  
-Pourquoi?  
Une goutte glissa le long de la tête de Lionel.  
-Parce que tu ne peut pas te promener sans rien!  
-Mais pourquoi?  
-Tu ne peut pas montrer ton corps à n'importe qui, expliqua Lionel.  
-...Pourquoi!?  
Il soupira, découragé.  
-Bon. Tu as déja eu un trésor? Tu as quelque chose, à toi, qui est si important que tu le protège et le cache avec toute ton âme?  
-Oh oui! J'ai un trésor! Acquiesca Sakura.  
-Bon! Tu l'as déja montré, ton trésor?  
-Non jamais. Même pas à madame.  
-Pourquoi?  
-C'est à moi.  
-Et tu le montreras un jour?  
-..Si c'est une personne que j'aime et que j'ai confiance, oui.  
-Bon. Bien ton corps, petite, c'est un trésor. Tu ne peut pas le montrer aux gens comme tu veux! Tu ne devras le montrer qu'un jour, à la personne que tu choisiras, celle que tu aimeras sincèrement, et pour toujours.  
Un large sourire passa sur les lèvres de la jeune demoiselle et son visage s'éclaira.  
-Compris! S'exclama-t'elle, toute joyeuse.  
Lionel la regarda. Elle était très belle...  
-Vient ici, ordonna-t'il doucement en prenant une grosse brosse. Il faut démêler tes cheveux! Ils sont tout pleins de noeuds, et tellement ébouriffés!  
-Mademoiselle m'a donné une... une quoi déja?! grogna-t'elle en cherchant. Une douche! Mademoiselle m'a lavé les cheveux, et a dit qu'elle devra me couper les cheveux tellement ils étaient mêlés! je ne veut pas perdre mes cheveux!  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller. Laisse-moi aller chercher quelque chose, et tu va voir, je vais te les démêlers, moi, tes cheveux!  
Il disparu dans la salle de bain et revint quelque instant plus tard avec une bouteille de démèlant. Son invitée regardait la chambre en tournant la tête de tout les côtés, visiblement attirée par tout les objets qu'elle voyait pour la première fois.  
Lionel grimpa sur le lit et se cala contre les oreillers. La japonaise se tourna vers lui et rampa jusqu'à lui, désromais intriguée par ce qu'il avait dans ses mains.  
-Vient ici, et assis-toi, dos à moi, demanda-t'il en tapottant devant lui.  
Elle obéit en riant. Elle se colla contre lui, et il rougit.  
-Avance un tout petit peu, demanda-t'il, pour que je puisse mieux voir tes cheveux.  
Elle obéit de nouveau, heureuse de l'attention que lui portait le prince. Il regarda ses cheveux. Cheveux n'était plus le mot. Il y avait tellement de noeuds qu'ils avaient prit la forme d'une crinière de lion. Mais contrairement à Tiffany, il ne déséspéra pas. Lui-même avait des cheveux d'enfer, alors qu'il soit plus longs ou plus courts...  
Il appliqua un peu de démèlant avant de commencer à peigner ducement les cheveux de sa nouvelle amie, qui jouait avec une balle anti-stress en frome de soleil. Elle trouna la tête un instant en riant pour le montrer à Lionel, qui sourit tendrement.  
Elle se retourna de nouveau en rigolant, amusée par le soleil qui portait des lunettes soleil.  
-Le soleil n'a même de lunette! rigola-t'elle devant l'absurdité de la chose.  
Lionel ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en entendant la japonaise dire ces mots. Elle était tout simplement adorable. Elle renversa la tête et l'appuya contre sa cuisse pour lui décocher un sourire ravit. Elle l'ignorait à ce moment-là, mais elle était la seule qui n'avait jamais entendu Lionel rire.  
  
-Tu sais que maintenant que tes cheveux sont presque démèllers ils sont merveilleux! s'exclama Lionel en laissant les longs cheveux soyeux dorés lui glisser entre les doigts  
-Ah oui?  
-Mais oui! Tu es très belle, toute lavée!  
Il rougit un peu en s'entendant parler. Elle rigola avant de soupirer.  
-C'est bientot fini? demanda-t'elle. C'est long de pas bouger.  
-Je sais. Attend encore cinq petites minutes, il reste quelques noeuds.  
-Quoi? Quoi ça, cinq minutes? demanda-t'elle, les sourcils froncés.  
-Tu ne sais pas ce que s'est?! S'étonna le prince.  
-Non. C'est quoi?  
-C'est une mesure de temps.  
-Oh, je connais pas.  
-Ah non! Qu'est ce que tu dis, toi, pour désigner le temps?  
-Hum une lune, une demi-lune, des nuits, des soleils, des jours, des étoiles... et pleins d'autre, comme euh... le temps d'une brise, le temps que prend un poisson pour nager de la rivière au lac et tout et tout.  
-Des choses de la nature, dit Lionel. C'est romantique.  
-Ah bon? Peut-être.  
Elle s'appuya contre lui lorsqu'il déposa la brosse. Il rougit, ne sachant pas quoi faire, mais la jeune femme ne s'occupa pas de son malaise.  
-Mademoiselle m'a dit que tu étais le prince!! C'est vrai??  
-Ouais... je suis le futur roi du chateau, soupira Lionel.  
-Tu n'as pas l'air content.  
-Je ne le suis pas. Tu sais, j'ai tout ce qu'un homme pourrait rêver, mais je ne suis pas heureux. Je ne veut pas gouverner le pays. Ce n'est pas pas mon rêve. Ça m'est égal, à moi, le pouvoir et la richesse.  
-J'avais bien lut dans tes yeux ta tristesse et ta détresse, souffla la fille.  
-Oh oui.  
-Mais... pourquoi es-tu si malheureux?  
-Je l'ignore, soupira Lionel en croisant ses bras derrière sa tête. En fait je... il y a longtremps, un an ou deux environ, j'ai fait un rêve. J'étais malade, et sur le point de mourir. Ma mère quitta un soir mon chevet, croyant avoir entendu du bruit sur la terasse. Et s'est alors qu'un ange est apparut. Je ne pouvait pas voir son visage, mais je savais deux choses: qu'elle était très belle, et que c'était une jeune femme. Elle s'est penchée, et à posé un baiser sur mon front. J'ai put appercevoir, l'écar d'un instant, l'éclat d'émeraude dans ses yeux. Ensuite, elle ma caressé la joue, ma murmuré qu'elle m'aimait -je ne peut plus me rappeler du ton de sa voix non plus!- puis a disparue. Et j'étais guéri.  
La jeune femme s'était appuyée contre ses genoux et buvait chacune de ses paroles.  
-En me réveillant, continua Lionel, j'ai réalisé ce qui me manquait: une personne que j'aimerais, et qui m'aimerais en retour. Je veut retrouver cette femme! Elle m'a ensorcellé...  
-Wouah! Le temps d'un rêve en plus! S'exclama-t'elle, visiblement surprise.  
Il approuva. Il se trouva soudainemwnt idiot. Qu'est ce qu'il faisait là, à discuter avec une étrangère, de choses dont il n'avait persque jamais parlé à personne avant.  
-C'est quoi ton nom? demanda-t'elle soudainement, le faisant sortir de ses pensées.  
-C'est vrai, je ne me suis pas présenté. Je m'apelle Lionel Chohom.  
-Bonjour Lionel, dit poliment la jeune inconnue en souriant chalareusement.  
Lionel rougit soudainement. Personne ne l'apelle jamais par son prénom, sauf sa mère... mais sortant de la bouche de la jolie japonaise, ça lui semblait le plus beau des prénoms.  
-Et toi? C'est quoi ton nom? lui demanda-t'il, en plongeant son regard dans le sien.  
-Je l'ignore, avoua-t'elle bêtement, le faisant rire. Je ne connais que le dessin correspondant à mon prénom. Attend.  
Elle sauta en bas du lis et retomba à quatres pattes. Elle s'approcha d'une feuille et d'un crayon et, en prenant tout son temps, fit son dessin. Elle alla ensuite le porter à Lionel, qui le regarda.  
-Ying Fa, murmura-t'il.  
-Quoi?  
-Tu es japonaise, non?  
-...euh oui, puisque je parle japonais!  
-Donc ton prénom serait...  
Il regarda la jeune fille et ne put que constater qu'il lui allait comme un gant.  
-Sakura, murmura-t'il à la jeune femme aux yeux d'émeraudes et au cheveux de miel. 


	4. Chapitre trois

------------+Chapitre 3+------------   
Lionel éteignit sa lampe de chevet. Quelle longue journée ça avait été! Étrange surtout... sa rencontre avec Sakura l'avait marqué. Il fut tiré de ses pensées lorsqu'on cogna à la porte pour la deuxième fois en une nuit. Il grogna en allant répondre. La porte s'ouvrit, laissant voir une petite Sakura toute appeurée.  
-Heum... je suis désolée de te déranger mais... mais j'ai peur... il y a pleins de... de bruits qui... qui me font peur... des ron-rons qui vienne de dehors, j'ai jamais entendu ça, ça me fait peur!  
Une goutte glissa le long de la tête de Lionel.  
-Des voitures? ... vient, entre.  
-Oh merci!!!  
Elle entra joyeusement dans la chambre.  
-Je pourrais dormir là? demanda-t,elle en pointant le pied du lit.  
Sur le sol, la traine des couvertures formait un petit tapis. Lionel se gratta la tête: ça lui semblait un peu incomfortable...  
-Ça l'air si confrotable, dit-elle, contredisant ses pensées.  
Il haussa les épaules et elle alla se rouler en boule contre le pied du lit. Il regagna ses chaudes couvertures et s'endormit dans le temps de le dire.  
  
Au petit matin, le soleil passa doucement au travers des ridaux, éclairant le visage endormit du jeune prince. Il battit plusieurs fois des paupières pour se réveiller en s'habituer à la lumière du matin. Il se tourna vers le cadran-réveil, et sursautta en voyant l'heure: 9h30. Pourquoi les servantes ne l'avaient-elles pas réveillé!? Il voulut se lever mais il en fut empêcher. C'est à ce moment qu'il vit Sakura. Elle s'était allongée contre lui et s'aggripait à sa chemise. Sur son visage angélique reposait une expression appeurée. Il soupira, se callant contre son matelas. Décidemment, cette fille n'avait pas fini de le surprendre. Il passa sa main sur son visage, mais en l'enlevant remarqua une filet rouge. Il reposa sa main sur sa joue et s'apperçut qu'il saignait. Le loup, la veille, avait réussi à le griffer à la joue: la blessure s'était surement réouverte. Lorsqu'il reporta son regard sur Sakura, celle-ci le dévisageant avec ses grands yeux émeraudes.  
-Tu es blessé! s'exclama-t'elle comme s'il lui manquait un oeil.  
Sakura se pencha en, tout doucement, lècha la blessure. Les yeux de Lionel s'équrquillèrent de surprise. Elle se recula un peu, un regard tendre.  
-J'ai faim! On peut manger, ici? Demanda-t'elle soudaienemnt, redevenant toute heureuse.  
Lionel fit un signe de la tête, encore sous le choc.  
-Oui...bien sur... euh mais il faudrait t'habiller avant...  
-Oh oui! Trésor!... Je vais aller voir Tiffany!  
Et sur ce, elle disparu, laissant Lionel complètement traumatisé derrière.  
  
-Bonjour mon fils, dit calmement Yelan en regardant son fils entrer dans la salle à manger.  
-Bonjour mère. Puis-je savoir pourquoi on ne m'as pas réveillé ce matin?!  
-Parce que tu dormais avec ta petite amie! s'exclama sa plus vieille soeur.  
Lionel sentit ses joues s'enflammer.  
-Elle n'est pas ma petite amie! protesta-t'il. Je ne savais même pas qu'elle dormait contre moi jusqu'à ce que je me réveille.  
-C'est qui alors? demanda la plus jeune de ses soeurs avec un regard malicieux.  
-Je vous est parlé d'elle hier, c'est la jeune orpheline que votre frère à ramassé hier soir. Tu saignes mon chou, nota-t'elle à Lionel.  
Il se tourna et regarda dans la vitre du vaisellier  
-J'ai dut me faire griffer en me battant avec le loup, suffla-t'il.  
-Holàlà! Tu te bats avec les loups pour ta douce maintenant?! Rigola de nouveau sa soeur.  
-Trop mignon! S'écrièrent-elles tous en même temps avant de rigoler.  
Lionel leur lança un regard assassin et elles sortirerent, sous l'oeil amusé de leur mère.  
-Tu es trop dur avec elles...  
-Elles ne font que m'embêter! Répliqua le prince, frustré.  
Yelan rigola doucement avant de se caller dans sa grande chaise.  
-Tu aura bientôt tes 21ans, mon fils. Quel bonheur pour moi! Tu deviendras le roi de Chine, le chef de ton clan. N'es-tu pas heureux?  
-Tu connais la réponse.  
-Oh, mon pauvre garçon. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si terrible à devenir maitre! Pense à tout les avantages... mais ce n'est pas ce qui t'intéresse, je me trompe?  
-Encore après ton ange?! Demanda Stéphanie en entrant avec un verre de lait.  
-Mêles-toi de ce qui te regarde. Tu n'as pas un mari à aller embêter?!  
-Il est sortit, et puis la vie et le bonheur de mon cousin m'inquiète, tu devrais en être heureux.  
-Tu n'as pas un bébé à prendre soin toi?! Répliqua Lionel.  
Stéphanie leva les mains en l'air pour lui faire signe d'abandon.  
-Écoute, cousin. Ce n'était qu'un rêve! Et puis, peut-être que ton ange n'arrivera pas avant tes 21ans! Tu ne peut pas te permettre de tout abandonné pour un rêve!  
Lionel ne répondit rien. Il savait bien qu'elle avait raison. Mais c'est plus fort que lui...  
Stéphanie sortit. Yelan rigola, amusée par son pauvre fils qui se faisait persécuter par toutes les filles de sa famille. Sakura entra timidement, gênée.  
-Euhm...prince je.. je suis bien?  
Lionel se retourna en retrouvant son sourire pour la regarder. Elle portait des vêtements très simple- des jeans bleus serrés et une blouse rose pâle. Il sourit et lui tendit les mains.  
-Magnifique! Tu es bien plus jolie comme ça qu'avec ta robe déchirée, non?! Tu es parfaite!  
Sakura lui prit les mains en riant pour s'approcher. Elle regarda autour d'elle.  
-C'est graaaaaand! Mais... mais on ne voit pas assez le ciel.  
-Tu l'aimes beaucoup le ciel, non? Rigola Lionel. Oh! Sakura!... je te présente ma mère, la reine, Yelan Chohom.  
-Enchantée, Sakura. Tu as fait beaucoup parler de toi en arrivant, hier soir!  
-Je suis désolée si j'ai fait des problèmes, c'est votre fils qui m'a ammener avec... avec... avec l'autre homme...  
-Anthony, répondit celui-ci en s'inclinant bien bas devant la reine.  
-Bonjour Anthony! Quel plaisir de te voir!  
-Le plaisir est mien, répliqua-t'il.  
Il embrassa la main de Sakura.  
-Savez-vous que vous êtes très belle mademoiselle? On pourrait croire voir un ange.  
Sakura rougit faiblement et rigola. Lionel rougit soudainement en se rendant compte que Sakura tenait toujours sa main.  
-Je vais vous laissez, les anciens veulent me rencontrer, s'excusa Yelan en se levant.  
Sakura sourit et Anthony s'inclina pour la laisser passer. Lorsqu'elle fut sortit, Sakura soupira.  
-Nerveuse? demanda Anthony en plongeant son regard dans le sien.  
-Oui... elle est grande. Son aura je veut dire.  
Lionel et Anthony lui lancèrent le même regard surpris et douteux, et Sakura rougit.  
-Euh... je veux dire... on sent son importance...  
Anthony s'approcha d'elle et Sakura recula de deux pas, effrayée.  
-Sakura, comment peux-tu savoir la grandeur de son aura? Tu es capable de voir se genre de choses?  
-Euh...non elle... elle m'a seulement...inspirée grandeur...respect, bafouilla la sauvageonne enfant en reculant d'avantage.  
Lionel chassa Anthony du revers de la main.  
-Qu'est ce que tu croyais!?  
Anthony ne répondit pas. Il fit un nouveau baise-main à Sakura avant de partir sans cesser de regarder le futur roi dans les yeux.  
Sakura se frotta le bras, embêtée. Elle se retourna ensuite, avec son sourire de 100Watts vers Lionel et lui empoigna de nouveau les mains.  
-Qu'est ce que tu fais aujourd'hui?  
-J'ai manqué mon entreinement, soupira Lionel. Donc... ben j'ai pas d'école aujourd'hui. Sauf que j'ai été convoqué pour 11heures... j'ai quand même 2heures devant moi! Tu....tu veux faire quelque chose? demanda-t'il en rougissant.  
-Tu pourrais me faire visiter? demanda Sakura en inclinant la tête.  
-Bien sur, maugréa Lionel en tournant la tête pour qu'elle en remarque pas ses joues rouges. Comment pouvait-il lui refuser quelque chose?! 


	5. Chapitre quatre

------------+Chapitre 4+------------  
  
Sakura s'était étendue sur le lit de Lionel et elle feuilletait un magasine en chantonnant. Elle se roula sur le ventre pour mieux voir et commença à balancer ses pieds.  
-Bonjour, soupira Lionel en entrant.  
Il referma la porte et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol en fermant les yeux.  
-Tu es malade? S'inquièta Sakura en le regardant.  
-Non, juste fatigué. Fait-moi une place tu veux bien?  
Elle se tassa en riant et il se laissa tomber derrière elle.  
-Pourquoi tu ris? demanda le prince en la regardant, amusé.  
-Ton lit est asser grand pour acceuilir toute une portée de loup et toi tu me demande de te faire place! rigola Sakura en le regardant.  
Lionel rigola. Elle le faisais tellement rire! Son raisonement était si idiot mais à la fois si intelligent!  
-Aide-moi, demanda-t'elle doucement en lui tendant la main.  
Lionel la prit et s'étendit à ses côtés, adoptant la même position enfantine qu'elle. Elle lui montra les images de sa revue, une revue d'ameublement.  
-Regarde comme c'est jolie! Dit-elle en pointant une chambre. Monsieur Anthony m'a dit que je pourrais avoir ma propre chambre, décorée comme je le voulais, avec mes meubles à moi!  
-Où?  
-Dans son aile...j'sais pas c'est quoi, mais dans son aile.  
Lionel sourit.  
-Oui, Anthony héberge les gens là.  
-TuVous sais, moi je n'est jamais eu de chambre... je dormais dans la roulotte avec madame.  
Lionel approuva et rougit brutalement lorsque Sakura appuya sa tête sur son épaule.  
-C'est comme un rêve qui se réalise, souffla-t'elle en rigolant. Oh Lionel! Je suis si heureuse que tuvous m'aie sauver!  
-Sakura?  
-Oui?  
-...appeles-moi "tu".  
  
-Et vous comptez l'héberger! Alors qu'elle ne sert à rien!!!  
-Elle relaxe le prince, et il est dans de meilleur condition lorsqu'elle est avec lui! riposta furieusement Yelan  
-Elle nous encombre!  
-Pas du tout!!! Une fille de plus ou moins dans le chateau...!  
-...Faites-la au moins travailler!  
-Elle ne sait pas travailler! C'est une orpheline abandonnée bon sang! s'écria Yelan aux ombres -Elle ne nous est d'aucune utilité alors! Répéta la voix. Tuez-la.  
-La tuez! Hurla la magicienne, terrifiée. Quel genre d'être sans coeur êtes-vous!!!!?  
-Elle en a trop vu! Elle a été en contact avec nous! Et si elle était une espionne?  
-Une espionne?! Une espionne!!!! Elle n'est encore qu'uen adloscente! Coupa Yelan sans cesser de crier. Elle si innoncente! Si douce! Si belle! Comment pouvez-vous la juger sans la connaitre.  
-Nous en savons déja asser. Elle nous fais perdre temps et argent. gronda la voix.  
-Pas du tout! Une de plus, une de moins... je ferai suspendre d'autre servantes.  
-D'autres servantes? Pour une gamine sauvage? Sous prétexte qu'elle est l'amoureuse de votre fils? Vos sentiments pour lui modifit votre jugement!  
-...peut-être que oui. Mais ça prouve que je suis une mère. J'ai un coeur, contrairement à vous. Et je protégerai ces petits avec ma vie! M'entendez-vous!?  
Elle tourna les talons, rageuse, et claqua la porte en sortant. Les ombres se rassirent, laissant retomber la pression.  
-Faites entrer le tueur, souffla la plus grande d'elles. 


	6. Chapitre cinq

------------+Chapitre 5+------------  
  
Sakura marchait dans les corridors, les sourcils froncés. Où était la chambre d'Anthony déja? Elle soupira. Cela faisait maintenant cinq minutes qu'elle était partit de sa chambre. La japonaise s'était retoruvée dans un corridor long et sombre qu'elle n'aimait pas. Elle s'aggripa à sa petite robe menthe. Lionel s'occupait de la coiffer le matin, et elle aimait beaucoup qu'il prenne le temps pour elle malgré son horaire chargé. Chaque matin, elle allait s'habiller avec Tiffany, puisqu'elle n'avait aucune idée de quoi porter ni comment, puis elle allait rejoindre Lionel qui la peignait et qui parlait avec elle. Sakura s'était très éprise du prince. Pas amoureusement, non, mais quand même, elle avait l'impression d'être avec son père lorsqu'il prennait soin d'elle. Elle l'avait d'ailleur surnommé papa. Cela faisait maintenant 2mois qu'elle se trouvait ici, et un lien puissant l'unissait à son protecteur. Il y avait aussi Anthony, avec lequel elle passait beaucoup de temps lorsque Lionel n'était pas là. Stéphanie aussi avait finalement accepté sa venue au chateau.  
-Bonjour rayon de soleil! Tu t'es perdue? demanda soudainement une voix aimable qui fit tournée Sakura.  
-Madame Chaussons! S'exclama Sakura, radieuse.  
La dame lui rendit son sourire.  
-Tu as l'air de chercher quelque chose, je peut t'aider?  
-Oh oui! Je cherche la chambre d'Anthony! Je me suis perdue en m'y rendant. Pourtant j'y vais souvent mais...  
La dame rigola de bon coeur, essuyant ses mains sur son tablier fariné.  
-Tu t'es trompé de couleur, rayon de soleil. C'est le jaune qu'il fallait prendre! Ici, tu ne trouveras que des penderies et des salle de rangement. Regarde ce que je viens de prendre, souffla-t'elle soudainement dans un ton de confidence.  
Sakura s'approcha comme une gamine pour voir la pâte d'amande que la cuisinière gardait cachée.  
-C'est pour ce soir, expliqua la vieille dame dans un murmure. La reine reçoit des invités, alors je fais de la pâte d'amandes! Je t'en ferai à toi aussi, d'accord? Mais chut, c'est un secret!  
Le visage de Sakura s'illumina et elle accepta, les joues roses de plaisir.  
-Merci madame Chausson!  
-Tout pour le rayon de soleil du chateau! Rétorqua-t'elle en se retournant vers une salle.  
Sakura sourit. Son nouveau surnom lui plaisait beaucoup! Rayon de soleil... tout le monde l'appelait comme ça ici, sauf Lionel. Il suffit qu'elle passe quelque part pour faire sourire les gens. Au cuisine, on la saluait avec des patisserie, ont lui faisait goûter les plats avant les autres. Dans la salle de lavage et de couture, on lui apprenait à broder, à coudre, et on la chatouillait avec des tissus tout aussi doux les uns que les autres. Dans l'aile des servantes, chacune lui racontait sa journée. Dans la piscine, ou au gymnase, les gens vaguait à leurs activités tout en lui parlant de ci, ou de ça. Les enfants des dames, de la famille royale ou des servantes l'écoutait racontée des histoires et lui demandait de les borders. Même les domestiques la taquinait, alors qu'ils était d'un naturel sérieux! Et la famille royale l'aimait aussi beaucoup. Lorsqu'eeel dînait, il lui posait des questions ( toujours simple, puisqu'elle ne maitrisait toujours pas bien le language parlé ) et elle faisait rire par ses réponses, Mais le plus drôle, c'était ses expression, qui faisait rire. Pour exprimer une métaphore, ou quelque chose de semblable, elle disait " c'est un comme-ci". Et elle n'arrêtait pas de le repéter, parce qu'elle s'exprimait comme ça. Un vieux rois qui venait souvent adorait parler avec elle, et ils riaient tout les deux parce qu'ils se racontait des histoires inventés.  
Mais de tout les sourires qu'elle recevait, c'était celui de Lionel qu'elle préfrairait. Et malgré son grand amour pour son propre surnom, elle ne se lassait jamais de ceux que lui donnait son ami, parce qu'il changeait toujours. "ma fleur", "mon étoile" , " la p'tite mignonnette", "la puce" et pleins d'autres. Et parfois, lorsqu'elle se sentait nostalgique, Lionel la prenait contre lui et lui caressait les cheveux en lui chantant doucement tout les noms doux qu'il avait put lui donner, soufflant les mots dans le creux de son oreille. Lui et elle dormait toujours ensemble, même si la chambre de Sakura se faisait construire. Elle préferait de loin dormir contre la poitrine de son protecteur que de dormir seule dans sa chambre. Lionel lui savait cependant promis de lui acheter un animal de companie, pour qu'elle puisse enfouir sa tête dans son poils comme elle le fait dans sa nuque. En effet, Sakura dormait toujours la tête dans sa nuque, ou dans son cou. Elle adorait se frotter la tête contre ses petits cheveux, parce qu'ils sont doux et la chatouillait. Lionel aussi l'aimait de toute façon, parce ça lui fait des picotements dans le cou.  
Sakura fronça les sourcils et se retourna. Elle avait l'étrange impression d'être suivit. Nerveuse, elle accéléra le pas pour se rendre le plus rapidement possible à la fin du couloir. Elle sentit alors bel et bien la présence de quelqu'un. Elle feigna de s'arrêter pour regarder un cadre, et sentit la personne s'approcher d'elle de plus en plus. Du coin de l'oeil, elle vit la main de l'inconnu plonger dans sa poche pour en sortit une lame. Sakura réagit. Elle envoya un coup de pied vers son entre-jambe et il poussa un grognement sourd étouffé. Elle prit un élan et, avec le plus de force possible, le frappa au visage en criant. Il tomba sous le choque et elle put le voir. Son visage ne lui était pas totalement inconnu, mais elle ne le replaçait pas. Il cracha un peu de sang et rechercha la lame des doigts. Sakura poussa un cri et le frappa de peur pour qu'il enlève son bras de sa poche. Soudainement, Lionel,Anthony, deux garçons de la garde et Tiffany surgirent, suivit de servantes. Lionel attrapa sa copine par la taille et la repoussa loin de lui ( elle criait toujours en lui donnant ses coups de poigns au visage) et Anthony immobilisa l'homme. Sakura se débattit et criant pour frapper de nouveau l'homme.  
-Il a voulut me tuer! S'écria Sakura à Lionel. Il a couteau dans sa poche!!! Je jure!!!  
Lionel fit signe à Anthony de vérifé. Il tordit un bras de l'homme pour qu'il ne bouge toujours pas et plongea sa main dans la veste. Il en sortit un couteau très aiguisé.  
-Regarde! cria-t'elle. Et lâche-moi!  
Lionel la tourna vers elle et l'embrassa sur le front pour la calmer.  
-Pas tant que tu ne te calme-pas, ordonna-t'il.  
-D'accord, grogna-t'elle en se déprenant farouchement de son étreinte.  
Lionel s'approcha de l'homme qui était toujours sur le sol et dégaina son épée.  
-Qui êtes-tu? Et que veux-tu?  
-Je suis... Toyukimé, mon prince. ... j'ai été engagé pour tuer la sauvage.  
Sakura frisonna et Tiffany l'étreignit pour la réconforter. Lionel dur se combattre pour garder la tête froide et ne pas frapper l'assassin.  
-Qui t'envoit?  
-... je ne peut pas le dire.  
-Pourquoi on t'envoit? Pourquoi tu dois tuer Saukra? Elle a fait quelque chose de mal ou c'est juste pour le plaisir d'être sadique? demanda-t'il en haussant la voix.  
-Je dois la tuer! Cria soudainement l'homme en tentant vainement de s'échapper. Elle va nous ruiner! Elle n'a rien a faire ici! Elle va détruire le clan.  
Lionel, ne pouvant plus se contenir, le frappa à la machoir avec la garde de son épée, au même endroit que Sakura précédément. L'homme baissa la tête et le sang coula sur le sol. Sakura repoussa violement Tifanny pour retenir le bras de Lionel.  
-Qui t'envoit!!!? Qui est le fou qui t'as mis ça en tête?!  
-C'est... ce sont... les anciens... ta mère.... a refusé de tuer... Sakura alors ils... ils m'ont appelés, souffla l'homme difficilement parce qu'Anthony lui avait tiré la tête par les cheveux vers l'arrière pour dévoiler sa gorge.  
Lionel grinça des dents. Il l'aurait refrappé si Sakura n'était pas pendue à son bras parce qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il frappe.  
-Part. Part imédiatement. Si n'importe qui te revoit, tu meurs, est-ce clair. Sakura est ma protégée, mon invitée, et personne vous m'entendez personne ne la touchera! Clama-t'il en frappant du pied l'homme pour qu'il détale, ce qu'il fit en courant.  
Les témoins de la scène recommencèrent à respirer, appeurée. Madame Chaussons vint prendre Sakura dans ses bras et lui offrit une friandise pour la réconforter.  
-Ça va aller? demanda doucement Anthony en lui caressant les cheveux.  
-Oui... je veux... je veux aller me coucher Li-nel, renifla-t'elle en tendant la main vers Lionel, qui l'accepta.  
-Moi aussi. Aller viens, on va faire un somme avant d'aller souper.  
Ils partirent main dans la main, Sakura ayant appuyée sa tête sur l'épaule de son éternel sauveur.  
  
-Papa... c'est vrai ce qu'a dit l'homme? Je suis une pas-bien ici? demanda silencieusement Sakura en jouant avec une peluche.  
-Bien sur que non voyons, répondit tendrement Lionel, qui lui brossait les cheveux. Tu le sais bien Saki. Les anciens n'ont pas de coeur, c'est tout.  
-Mais... mais ce n'est pas le premier qui dit ça! J'en ai entendu le dire dans le chateau!  
-Et alors? On se fiche de ce qu'ils pensent.  
-Mais...mais pourquoi est-ce qu'ils m'aiment pas, les anciens? Qu'est ce qu'ils croient que j'vais faire?  
Lionel soupira, fixant les cheveux d'or de Sakura qu'il lissait depuis plusieurs longues minutes.  
-Tu vois Saki, les anciens ne pensent qu'au bien du clan entier, pas au bonheur et au bien des individus qui le forment, alors...  
-Individu? répéta sakura, le coupant.  
-Personnes. C'est un comme-ci, sa veut dire la même chose. Alors, reprit-il, il veulent éliminer tout ce qui pourrait interférés dans le bien et les loies du clan.  
-Tu n'as pas le droit de moi? demanda-t'elle en le regardant, plongeant ses émeraudes dans son regard chocolaté.  
-C'est pas tout à fait ça. Comment j'pourrais dire? Tu vois, eux, ils veulent que je sois dur, comme eux. Que je ne souris pas, que je ne m'attache à personne etc etc. Pour eux, le fais que je me soit tant attaché à toi est mal. Ils croient que ça va m'affaiblir, en quelque sorte.  
Sakura ne dit rien, baissant la tête. Lionel lui redonna la brosse en souriant. Elle se leva en soupirant et alla la porter dans la salle de bain de Lionel, qui en avait profiter pour s'étendre sur le dos. Elle revint avec le sourire, et Lionel ne put s'empècher de courber les lèvres vers le haut. Elle était si adorable! La seule fille qui peut être triste un moment, heureuse de l'autre. Sakura s'arrêta devant le grand miroir de Lionel pour se comptemplé, tourbillonant sur elle même, faisant tournoyé la chemise de Lionel qu'elle portait en guise de robe de nuit.  
-Ça, c'est des vêtements dans lesquels je me sens bien! S'exclama-t'elle en se tournant vers son ami. Je me sens...libre! Oui, libre! Je n'étouffa pas, je peut sentir la brise sur ma peau lorsqu'elle entre par la fenêtre et les rayons de la lunes qui me chatouille!  
Lionel rigola en la regardant. Même là, portant sa chemise - qui lui arrivait juste au-dessus des genoux, elle lui semblait la plus belles de toutes les filles.  
- C'est sur, mais tu ne peut pas te promener comme ça.  
-Pourquoi? demanda innoncement Sakura.  
-Parce que tu n'as pas de pantalons, et que chaque fois que tu lèves les bras trop haut, on voit tes sous-vêtements, répondit-il en grimaçant.  
-Hoé?  
Sakura se pencha en levant les bras.  
-Ah oui, tu as raison. Mais on les voit à peine. Il faut regarder là pour voir!!! T'as pas honte? demanda-t'elle en sautant sur Lionel pour le torturer.  
-na!  
Elle commença à le chatouiller, mais il prit rapidement le contrôle. Il la plaqua sous lui, la coinçant en la serrant entre ses genoux, et il la chatouilla sans merci. Sakura riait aux larmes en se débattant comme elle pouvait, poussant des cris perçant. Le vent soufflait doucement dans la pièce, les rafraichissant durant leur guerre. Sakura passa ses bras autour de son dos et se plaqua contre lui. Sa tactique marcha, parce Lionel se laissa tomber sur elle. Il poussa un long soupir satisfait et il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux.  
-Ah j'ai chaud maintenant à cause de toi! Accusa Sakura en riant. Aller enleve-toi que j'aille me rafraichir!  
Elle le repoussa mollement mais il se coucha à côté d'elle. Elle alla dans la salle de bain et s'approcha du robinet.  
-...Papa, c'est le bleu ou le rouge déja qui est trop chaud? Demanda-t'elle.  
-Le rouge, idiote! Répondit-il en riant.  
Sakura s'était brûlée gravement la première fois qu'elle s'était lavée les mains ici, et depuis elle avait une peur bleue du bain et des lavabos.  
Elle revint le visage aseprgé. Lionel se tourna vers elle dans son lit et remarqua alors une petite tache de sang sur ses draps.  
Sakura viens ici, je crois que tu es blessé! Demanda-t'il à la japonaise, qui prenait du vent.  
-Hoé? Tu crois?  
-Ouip. Approche.  
Elle s'assit dans le lit dans sa position préférée - assise, les jambes écartées de chaque côté d'elle vers l'arrière. Et le laissa l'inspecter.  
-C'est ta main qui saigne, remarqua Lionel en l'attrapant. Il a dut te couper lorsque tu te battais avec lui.  
Sakura approuva de la tête et la regardant inspecter les blessures qui ne faisait à peine que deux centimètres de long. Lionel prit son courage à deux mains et, tout douceemnt, lècha du bout de la langue le doigt. La japonaise fut surprise mais sourit, touchée par l'attention de son ami. Elle ferma les yeux et se laisse tomber vers l'avant, lui tombant dans les bras. Il se coucha et la blottit contre lui.  
-Je continue à croire que je suis de trop ici, sanglota Sakura en lui roulant dessus pour pouvoir se coucher ventre sur lui, la tête reposant sur ses bras croisée sur la poitrine musclés du chinois.  
-Qu'est ce que je dois faire pour que tu penses le contraire! S'exclama le combattant.  
-Rien. Ya rien à faire, répondit doucement Sakura en regardant au loin.  
Lionel ne répondit pas. Il caressa simplement doucement les cheveux de Sakura et l'embrassa sur le front.  
-Oh attend moi aussi je veut t'embrasser! S'exclama-t'elle en redevenant enjouée.  
Le prince rigola lorsque l'orpheline l'embrassa sur la joue.  
-Tu sens bon les pèches, et tu goûtes sucré.  
Il rigola de plus bel, et Sakura le frappa doucement sur le bras, devinant que s'était d'elle qu'il riait.  
C'est une chose très aimée des deux, les baisers. Sakura l'embrassait toujours. Lorsqu'elle était heureuse, triste, mélancolique, lorsqu'elle n'avait rien à faire, lorsqu'elle n'arrivait pas à lui dire à quel point elle l'adore, tout le temps. Lionel ne s'en plaignait pas. Les baisers sont réserver aux amoureux, mais sur la joue, le nez, le cou ou le front, ce n'était rien de mal.  
  
Et puis... IL est amoureux. 


	7. Chapitre six

------------+Chapitre 6+------------  
  
Lionel resortit silemcieusement de la salle de bain. Il sècha ses cheveux avec des gestes rapides et secs puis enfila son uniforme. Dans son lit, Sakura dormait toujours, une main posée sur l'oreiller du prince , les cheveux autour de sa tête. Lionel laissa une note sur la table du chevet et se pencha pour l'embrasser, lui caressa longuement ses joues et se blottit contre elle, l'embrassa sur le front avant de partir pour l'école.  
L'orpheline ne se réveilla qu'une heure plus tard. Elle s'étira longuement puis chercha Lionel du regard. Elle trouva la note, où son ami lui expliquait qu'il devait aller à l'université le matin et qu'il reviendrait vers deux heures. Sakura posa la note, embêtée: qu'allait-elle fait seule?  
-Commencer par me lever, décida-t'elle en rigolant,retrouvant sa joie.  
Elle bondit hors du lit pour se retourver sur la docue moquette verte. Elle alla jusqu'à la radio, qu'elle alluma. Sa protectrice, dans les bois, lui en avait eu une, et Sakura avait toujours adorée écoutée la musique qui en sortait. Une chanson commençait justement, et Sakura décida de l'écouter. Elle dansa jusqu'à la chaise d'osier où reposait ses vêtements propres. Elle les enfila en chantonnant puis décida de faire le lit.  
-Sakura? Appela doucement Anthony de derrière la porte.  
-Hai! Entre!  
L'anglais entra et la japonaise se précipita pour un câlin.  
-B'jour la grande! Tu as l'air en forme ce matin! Bien dormit?  
-Oui! Lionel n'es pas là! Il est partit à.... euhm...  
Elle lui montra la note.  
-L'université. C'est une école.  
Une goutte glissa sur sa tête lorsqu'il comprit, par l'expression de son amie, qu'elle ne savait pas ce que c'est.  
-C'est un endroit ou plusieurs personnes se rencontrent, expliqua-t'il. Les élèves-Lionel en est un- s'assoient et écoutent un homme plus vieux et très très intelligent leur expliquer pleins de choses.  
-Oh oui! Comme une...maternelle! S'exclama Sakura.  
-Oui, soupira Anthony d'aise. Tu y est déja aller?  
-Je ne suis jamais sortit des bois. Mais j'avait un livre où on parlait de Ning Kiyu, une petite fille qui rêvait d'avoir un bébé et de l'envoyé à la maternelle!  
Anthony sourit.  
-Hé bien voilà. Le prince Lionel est aller en cours.  
L'adolescente approuva, puis tournoya sur elle-même.  
-C'est bien?  
-Oui, superbe, mais tu as mit ta jupe à l'envers, ricana Anthony. regarde, la craque ici devrait aller sur le côté, expliqua-t'il en tournant la jpe par l'élastique. Voilà, tu es toute belle maintenant!  
Sakura rigola en approuvant de nouveau.  
-Tu as un moment de libre? demanda finalement Anthony.  
-Bien sur, puisque que papa n'est pas là.  
-J'aimerais te présenter quelqu'un, une amie à moi.  
-Génial! C'est une amie de papa aussi?  
-Yup! Aller, viens!  
  
Anthony les arrêta devant une jolie porte bleue. Sakura regardait autour, car elle n'était jamais venue dans cette partie de l'aile: sa chambre se trouvait quelques portes avant. Stéphanie vint répondre.  
-Bonjour, jolie princesse! Je vous ammène de la visite!  
-Oh! Anthony! Sakura! Quelle belle surprise! Vous venez m'aidez avec la baby-sitting? demanda-t'elle en les faisant entrer.  
-J'ai crut que Loli et Sakura s'entenderaient bien. Sandrine et Yvan ne sont pas là?  
-Non, ils sont hors du chateau. Sandrine croit qu'elle est encore enceinte. Vient par ici Sakura! Conduit-elle en voyant que Sakura devorait la chambre des yeux.  
Ils avancèrent dans la grande chambre qui ressemblait plus à un loft. La princesse les conduit jusqu'à un paravent, d'où émanait des gazouillit. Sakura passa sa tête derrière, curieuse, et ne put retenir un cri de surprise en voyant un bébé qui s'amusait avec des jouets.  
-Un bébé!!! ... c'qu'il est beau!!! Wouah! C'est la première fois que j'en voit un! Wouah!  
-Je te présente Lolizuki Mihara-Takashi! Apelle-la Loli. Elle a huit mois!  
-Holàlà!!  
Sakura se jeta à genoux devant le bébé et se pencha pour être à sa grandeur. Le bébé cessa de mâchouiller son anneau de dentition pour regarder la nouvelle venue. Elle l'échappa et, tout baveux, réussit à sourire à Sakura en poussant un petit cri amicale.  
Sakura rigola et s'installa pour jouer avec le bébé, le chatouillant avec la peluche. Stéphanie et Anthony la laissa après s'être assurée que le bébé ne pouvait pas se faire mal.  
-Elle va trouver le temps long sans Lionel, rigola Anthony, mais j'ai crut qu'elle s'amuserait avec le bébé.  
-J'avais un petit frère, dit subitement Sakura en tendant lasuce au bébé qui la réclamait. Un petit bébé loup! Il me suivait partout, je devait jouer et m'occuper de lui. Je l'adorais. Le jour où nous nous sommes fait attaquer, je l'ai renvoyé chez sa maman loup pour le protéger. Je ne l'est pas revut depuis. Mais Loli sera mon nouveau loup maintenant!  
  
Sakura frotta ses yeux en se réveillant, finissant sa sieste avec le bébé. Stéphanie rangeait les vêtements de la petite dans sa comode.  
-Lionel vient tout juste d'arriver, je viens d'entendre la porte d'entrée.  
Sakura se leva d'un bond et disparue de la chambre dans un troubillon. Elle dévala les escaliers quatres à quatres et sauta sur Lionel qui venait de déposer son sac.  
-Hey! Salut ma grande! rigola le jeune homme en la serrant contre lui  
La japonaise frotta sa joue contre son cou sans dire un mot, comme s'il elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis des années.  
-Ça alors, j't'ai manqué hein? Hey, tu as des nouveaux vêtements, non? Recule-toi que je te regarde.  
Sakura sourit et se recula pour que son protecteur puisse la voir. Il l'embrassa sur le front.  
-Tu es superbe!  
-Je l'ai acheté avec Loli et Stéphanie, avec d'autres vêtements aussi! S'exclama Sakura en prenant la main de Lionel.  
-Génial!  
-Tu me raconteras dit?  
-Te racontez quoi?  
-L'école! J'veut tout savoir!  
Lionel rigola de nouveau puis lui tapota lebout du nez.  
-Un fait un accord? Tu vas nous chercher deux beaux grands verres de lait, des biscuits, et tu montes dans la chambre et je te racontes, okay?  
-Okay! accepta Sakura en claquant dans ses mains.  
-Oh et Sakura, j'aimerais te présenter Yujina, une très bonne amie à moi.  
La jeune femme en question entra et Sakura la dévisagea. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait une fille comme elle. Des longs cheveux blonds, des yeux bleus perçant et un sourir charmeur. Yujina s'accrocha au bras de Lionel pour la saluer puis éclata de rire lorsqu'il la rassura en lui disant que Sakura ne mordait pas. Elle enleva son manteau pour révéler son corps, très bien moulée par une chandail décolletée. Sakura sentit son ventre se contracter et son coeur chauffée. Déja, elle détestait cette fille.  
-Je vais chercher les choses, grogna Sakura en remontant.  
  
La japonaise poussa un long soupir. Voilà plus d'une heure qu'elle était assise sur la rembarde du balcon. À l'intérieur, Lionel et Yujina "travaillaient": ils rigolaient sans arrêt. Sakura fixait la nouvelle venue d'un regard glacial. Cette façon qu'elle avait de toujours s'appuyée sur la cuisse de Lionel et de se pencher chaque fois qu'elle riait!... Sakura bouillait de rage. Qui était-elle pour être si affectueuse avec SON protecteur?  
Yujina finit par se lever.  
-Je suis désolée, mon bon Lionel, je dois partit, papa va s'inquièter. Merci beaucoup de m'avoir aider pour le travail.  
-C'est normal voyons, répondit le cantonnais en lui jetant un regard flatteur.  
Il l'embrassa sur la main avant de la laisser sortir. Avant de refermer la porte, elle jeta un regard à Sakura qui ne pouvait pas être interprèter autrement que comme une déclaration de guerre. Sakura se retourna vers le jardin, frustrée. Mais quelques secondes plus tard, Lionel vint la serrer contre lui, la prenant par derrière.  
-Tu es même pas venu me voir après avoir monter les choses, souffla-t'il gentiment contre son coup.  
-J'en avait pas envie. Aie rien à te dire. De tout façon, papa est occupé.  
-Va falloir que tu t'habitues, je vais à l'université trois jours par semaine.  
-...  
Lionel la serra d'avtange et l'embrassa dans le cou.  
-Rentres, il commence à faire frais, tu as la peau toute froide. Chuis désolé pour Yujina, mais elle avait de la difficulté avec certaine matière- elle vient d'Amérique, c'est pour ça qu'elle semble exotique et californienne- et elle voulait que je l'aide, c'est tout.  
-Tu n'as pas à te justifier, j'm'en fiche.  
Lionel l'embrassa sur la tempe.  
-Je sais que c'est faux.  
-...c'est juste que je n'ai jamais vu personne être aussi près de toi, alors ça ma rendue bizarre dans mon ventre, c'est tout. Et puis, moi, je l'aime pas, ta copine.  
-Pourquoi?  
-Parce qu'elle veut nous séparer. Elle te veut juste pour elle. Elle voit déja vos trois enfants courir sur la pelouse et elle croit qu'elle a un anneau au doigt.  
Lionel ne dit rien. Jamais Sakura n'avait été jalouse sans raison.  
-Aller, vient. On va se coller sous les draps, on va se faire venir un énorme gâteau et un verre de lait aussi grand qu'une baignoire. On met de la musique et tu me racontes ta journée, okay? Pardonne-moi mon ange.  
Sakura tourna la tête et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres.  
-Okay.  
Elle descendit de son perchoir et passa à côté du Lionel qui était paralyser de surprise sans dire un mot.  
  
-Et là, il y avait un bébé! Tout petit! pas plus grand que...que... qu'un.... que...  
Lionel lui caressait doucement la taille tout en l'écoutant parler avec passion de Loli.  
-Pas plus grande qu'un sanglier! Toute petite. Elle avait un jouet dans la bouche et gazouillait! Je l'ai adoré dès que je l'ai vu! Si fragile, comme une fleur. On est rapidement devenus copines elle et moi, même si ce n'est qu'un bébé. Elle me fait rire! Et au magasin, elle s'est mit une de mes robes sur la tête et me faisait des grimaces! Adorable, j'te jure!  
Lionel sourit tendrement à Sakura, qui était appuyée contre son épaule.  
-Tu aimes les enfants alors, déclara Lionel en enfouissant sa tête dans les cheveux de miel de la japonaise.  
-Oui! Oh, je les adores!  
Lionel rigola, les yeux à moitié fermer. La sensation de la peau délicate de Sakura contre la sienne, ses doux cheveux caressant son visage et son épaule, sa douce odeur de cerisier qui émane d'elle... ça l'endors tellement il se sent bien. Sakura, qui normalement s'endort dès qu'elle se sens bien, était tout exitée.  
-Sandrine à dire que je pourrais venir la voir tout les jours!  
-Tu es vraiment dingue de cette petite toi.  
-Ah ça! J'en suis foooooolle!  
Elle se tourna vers Lionel, qui somnolait. Elle mit son visage à quelques milimètrez du sien et le fixa.  
-Tu dors papa? murmura-t'elle.  
-Non... continue de parler ma belle, ne t'inquiète pas, j'm'endormirai pas.  
Sakura sourit et l'embrassa sur le bout du nez.  
-Vraiment, j'adore Loli. Quand j'aurai un bébé, j'veux qu'il soit aussi adorable qu'elle.  
Sakura finit par se coucher, se clamant peu à peu, et posa la tête contre l'épaule du prince.  
-Papa, je veut un bébé.  
-Pas tout d'suite mon ange, grogna Lionel, qui s'endormait.  
-Pourquoi? demanda Sakura avec une moue d'enfant qui se fait refuser le droit de jouer dehors.  
-Tu es trop petite... t'es pas prète à ça.  
La jeune femme ne répondit pas. Elle se blotit contre Lionel et ferma les yeux. Lionel l'entoutra avec ses jambes pour qu'elle ne glisse pas loin de lui en dromant. Ils s'endormirent tout les deux en moins d'une minutes. 


	8. Chapitre sept

------------+Chapitre 7+------------  
  
Yujina venait maintenant tout les soirs au chateau, et Sakura devenait de plus en plus frustrée. Lionel la chassait même hors de la chambre maintenant!!! Gentiment bien sur, mais Sakura le prenait comme une trahison. Ce soir encore, elle dormirait seule dans sa belle grande chambre, parce que Yujina ne semblait pas partir. Elle n'avait même pas put souhaiter bonne nuit au prince. D'ailleur, ce dernier devenait de plus en plus distant. Lorsqu'il était seul et que Sakura allait le voir, il lui répondait toujours qu'il était occupé et qu'il n'avait pas le temps pour elle. Et ça, c'était lorsqu'il ne s'endormait pas dès que sa nouvelle amie partait! Sakura se sentait seule et malheureuse. Tout le monde l'avait remarqué. Elle ne souriait plus comme, et riait moins. Ces yeux ne brillaient plus autant et elle avait pâlit. Seul Lionel n'avait rien vu.  
  
-Papa? Je peut rentrer? Suppliait Sakura de l'autre côté de la porte.  
Il ne répondit pas, alors Sakura conclut qu'il dormait. Elle entrouvit la porte pour voir Lionel qui lisait sur son lit.  
-T'es sourd ou tu m'ignores? Grogna Saukra, furieuse.  
-'Pas l'temps.  
Sakura rouvrit la porte.  
-Tu n'as jamais le temps pour moi! Tu préfèrerais peut-être que je retourne chez moi? C'est à croire que j't'embète! Hé bien désolée, prince Lionel. Vous ne m'aurez plus dans vos pattes! S'écria-t'elle avant de claquer la porte.  
Lionel resta figé, surpris. Il se frotta les yeux, se rendant compte qu'il l'avait peut-être négligé. Il sortit en soupirant se cherchant un verre de lait. En passant près du salon, il vit Stéphanie qui réconfortait une jeune fille en larmes. Il reconnut la voix de Sakura, étouffée par les sanglots, et sentit son coeur se gonfler de remords.  
Il continua son chemin sans faire de bruit, piteux. Dans la cuisine, Tiffany lavait les comptoirs. Elle ne lui adressa pas un mot et lui tourna le dos.  
-Merde! Grogna Lionel en allant au frigo.  
-Mon prince, vous êtes tout pour elle. Ne vous rendez-vous pas compte que vous êtes la seule personne qu'elle a? Ce n'est pas pour rire qu'elle vous apelle "papa". C'est ce que vous êtes pour elle. Et vous, vous la rejetez parce que vous êtes distrait par cette... femme et que vous manquez vos études, souffla Tiffany avant de partir.  
-J'irai lui parler, lui répondit Lionel.  
Le jeune homme se dirigea vers la chambre de Sakura. Il entrouvit la porte et la trouva allongée sur le ventre, la tête dans les oreillers. Elle sanglotait toujours. Il entra et referma la porte. Il regarda la chambre, qu'il voyait pour la rpemière fois. Les murs roses pâles, des peluches sur un bureau, une belle comode avec des poignés en froment de fleur de cerisier, une belle grande fenêtre d'où un voyait la lune... Sakura avait une chambre d'enfant, mais en même temps très jolie.  
Il s'approcha du lit et il s'y assit, caressant doucement les cheveux de Sakura pour l'appaiser.  
-Ah! parce que maintenant que tout le monde te le reproche, tu as le temps!? Tu es aveugle. Va-t'en. Je ne veux pas te voir dans ma chambre. Tu n'as rien à faire ici! Lança-t'elle avec une voix perçante.  
-Saki, ma jolie, tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis. J'ai beaucoup d'études et...  
-Merde Lionel pourquoi tu t'entètes à me mentir! cria-t'elle en se redressant, repoussant violement sa main. Je ne suis pas idiote! Tu es plus intéréssé en cette maudite pimbèche! Si tu bûches une fois qu'elle est partit, c'est parce que vous faites tout sauf travailler! Alors cesse de me traiter comme une moins que rien! Je ne suis pas aussi idiote que tu sembles le croire!  
Lionel ne dit rien. Il baissa la tête, chaques mots que prononce Sakura lui atteint le coeur violement.  
-Lève la tête et aie au moins le courage de l'avouer! S'écria-t'elle.  
Il leva le visage, son regard voilé de larmes.  
-Sakura non... jamais je n'ai crut ça... murmura-t'il, complètement écrasé.  
-Si! Si tu le crois! Tu me fait avaler des bétises en te disant que je ne comprenderai pas, et que je vais tout gober! Et bien je ne suis pas idiote! Je le suis peut-être moisn que toi! Parce qu'il fallait être idiot pour ne pas voir que j'étais triste! Tout le monde le sait sauf toi! Alors c'est toi l'idiot! T'es qu'un sale idiot égoiste! Hurla-t'elle, furieuse.  
-Calme-toi...  
-Me calmer?! Comment veux-tu que je me calme! Pourquoi m'as tu sortit du bois si c'était pour me faire souffrir! J'étais mieux là-bas qu'avec un salaud comme toi ici!!!  
Lionel baissa la tête et sanglota, ses larmes roulant sur ses joues pour atterir sur ses poings, serrés sur ses jambes.  
-Je n'ai aucune pitié à te voir pleurer! Tu n'as que ce que tu mérites! Moi je pleure seule ici depuis des jours! Alors de pleurer un peu, ça va te faire du bien,cria-t'elle  
Lionel se laissa tomber sur le lit pour pleurer. Sakura pleurait elle aussi, mais le faisait silencieusement. Elle se mordait les lèvres pour retenir le flots d'insultes qu'elle avait dans la gorge. Une goutte de sang roula sur son menton, s'échappant de ses lèvres meurties.  
Lionel se releva et sauta sur Sakura pour la plaquer sous lui et pleurer contre elle. La japonaise se laissa alors aller et pleura en serrant Lionel contre elle.  
-Je veut partir. M'en aller. Je veux retourner dans les bois. Je veux m'éloigner de toi. je veux partir, sanglotait-t'elle dans l'épaule de Lionel, qui pleurait toute les larmes de son corps. Tu vas me tuer Lionel. Je l'sais!!!  
  
Le jeune homme travaillait en silence depuis plusieurs minutes. Yujina s'approcha et lui caressa la joue.  
-Hey... qu'est ce qui s'passe? ... tu as été silencieux toute la journée.  
-C'est rien... c'est Sakura qui me met à l'envers, avoua-t'il en levant les yeux de son cahier.  
-Elle n'est que jalouse, Lionel! Voyons! Sa crève les yeux!  
-Tu crois que c'était non-fondé?  
-Mais oui, souffla Yujina en l'attirant sur elle.  
Elle se coucha et Lionel se retrouva sur elle, mais il ne réagit pas. Yujina l'embrassa.  
-Aller Lionel. Oublit-la. Elle t'as piquer une crise de jalousie, c'est tout!  
-Tu as sans doutes raison, admit Lionel en retrouvant peu à peu ses sens.  
Yujina sourit, fière d'elle.  
-Aller mon grand...oublit-la et donne-toi à moi.  
  
Lionel dormait à moitié à côté de Yujina(qui elle dormait) lorsqu'il entendit frapper bruyammeent à la porte.  
-Attend une seconde Sakura, grogna Lionel en sortant du lit.  
Yujina bâilla en se reveillant. Les frappements à la porte redoublèrent, cette fois plus forts et plus insistant.  
-Attend une seconde Saukra! Ça va pas de tuer d'attendre deux secondes, non? demanda-t'il, furieux  
Il enfila ses pantalons à la hâte et se dirigea vers la porte. Mais il s'arrêta en route.  
Lionel est magicien, il l'a toujours été, comme la plupart des gens de sa famille. Il pouvait donc sentir les auras des gens. Celle de Sakura l'avait toujours impressionné, car elle était d'une puissance inimaginable. Mais là, à cette instant, elle venait de s'éteindre. Lionel courut à la porte et l'ouvrit. Sur le sol, devant lui, était couché Sakura dans une marre grandissante de sang.  
-Sakura! Hurla Lionel en se jetant à genou pour prendre son pouls. Aucun battement. Aucun signe de vie...  
Aucune vie en fait.  
Et à côté de la morte se trouvait un simple message:  
Affaire classée. 


	9. Chapitre huit

Le prince se rongeait les ongles. Il n'arrivait plus à dormir. Pas sans sa Sakura.  
Deux semaines déja avait passée. Il ne dormait plus qu'une heure par nuit, et lorsqu'il dormait, c'était pour entendre les cris des servantes trouvant le corps, les cognements à la porte de sa chambre, les équipes de survits du chateau qui criait des ordres pour ranimer la pauvre Sakura...  
Qu'est ce qui serait arriver si le pouls de Sakura n'était pas revenu?... Lionel se serait sans doute tué.  
Deux semaines donc, depuis l'entrée de Sakura à l'hopital. Elle était dans un état stable, et Tiffany avait précisé qu'elle était aussi d'une très grande animation. Elle s'ennuyait à mourir, assise dans son lit blanc, dans sa chambre blanche dans un hopital blanc. Lionel n'était pas encore aller la voir... la japonaise avait précisé à tout ses visiteurs de l'en dissuader. Elle ne voulait rien savoir.  
-Elle ne veut pas te voir, pas t'entendre, pas entendre parler de toi, pas te voir en photo, pas entendre ta voix, pas voir un seul petit cheveux de toi sur nos vêtements, lui avait relaté Stéphanie, les larmes aux yeux.  
Bref, Sakura le détestait.  
Lionel soupira. Il sortit de son lit pour marcher comme un zombi vers la salle de bain. Il ouvrit les robinets et laissa l'eau chaude couler entre ses doigts. Sakura... sa Sakura... comment avait-il put lui faire autant de mal?! Elle avait bien raison. Il se souvenait de ses mots, qui restait incrustés dans son coeur " un jour, tu me tueras". Elle avait eu raison. Il l'avait tué. Si seulement il avait ouvert les yeux. Si seulement il avait oublier un instant le désir qu'il éprouvait et qu'il satisfesait avec Yujina. S'il avait laissé Sakura lui parler, s'il avait mieux regarder...  
-Tout est de ma faute. murmura Lionel en fermant les poings.  
Des gouttes de sang tombèrent dans l'eau, et Lionel déserra les poings. Il les avaient apparement serrés trop fort.  
  
Sakura leva la tête lorsqu'on cogna à la porte.  
-Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiii? Entrer! S'exclama-t'elle joyeusement en tirant sur les ficelles pour ouvrir les ridaux.  
Lionel entra en soupirant. Le visage de Sakura perdit tout son éclat et elle laissa les ridaux retomber en place.  
-Sortez, ordonna-t'elle d'un ordre froid et bref.  
Le chinois fit la sourde oreille et vint s'assoire à côté du lit. Sakura tourna la tête et le dos, croisant les bras.  
-Sakura écoute-moi...souffla-t'il, implorant.  
-Vous n'êtes pas avec votre beeeeeelle Yujina? demanda sarcastiquement Sakura, plongeant son regard glacial dans celui douloureux de Lionel.  
-Non. Je l'ai sortit de ma vie...  
-C'est à se demander pourquoi! Vous étiez pourtant rendut au point le plus loin, continua froidement Sakura, attaignant Lionel à chaques mots.  
-...Pardon?  
-Je...j'étais dans le jardin. Vous laissez toujours une fenêtre ouverte dans ta chambre... Je ne voyait que vos ombres qui se réfletait... des chandelles, mais c'était plutôt facile de deviner ce que vous étiez entrain de faire!  
Les yeux du cantonnais s'équarquillèrent: comment savait-elle!? Il n'avait jamais crut qu'elle connaissait ce genre de chose...  
-Je ne suis pas idiote, siffla Sakura de nouveau.  
-Tu sais bien que je ne l'ai jamais crut.  
Sakura baissa la tête et regarder les fleurs que tenait Lionel. Il suivit son regard et rougit en voyant les fleurs. Il les leva pour les montrer de près à Sakura.  
-Pour toi, dit-il simplement, gêné.  
Sakura sourit faiblement et les prit. En prenant le bouquet, ses mains effleurèrent celles de Lionel. Elle cessa de bouger un instant, puis Lionel les retira, surpris. Elle lui sourit de nouveau et porta les fleurs à son nez pour respirer leur parfum.  
-Tiens, regard ce que je t'ai aussi apporté, dit ensuite Lionel en fouillant dans son sac.  
La japonaise le regarda faire, déposant son bouquet sur ses genoux. Il sortit fièrement un livre de conte.  
-Je l'ai trouvé dans ta roulotte! Tu m'en as si souvent parler, expliqua-t'il en posant la brique sur ses genoux.  
-Wouah! C'est très gentil d'être aller me le chercher, prince.  
Lionel faillit tomber de sa chaise. Il plongea son regard dans celui de Sakura. Pas ça. Il était près à tout, mais à ça... se faire appeler Prince, c'était vraiment le pire.  
-Tu n'as fais ça que pour être gentil. Tu te sens coupable, et pas sans raison.  
-Saki!  
-Non. Appelle-moi par mon nom je t'en supplit. Il n'y a plus rien entre nous.  
-Si. Si, il y a encor quelque chose! Tu es fâchée, Sakura, et c'est normal! Je t'ai trahit cruellement, et je m'en rend comptes! Si je suis ici aujourd'hui, c'est parce que j'ai réaliser à quel point je t'aime! À quel point tu es importante pour moi, Sakura. Je ne veut pas que ça finisse là! Et il n'est pas question que tu retournes là-bas comme tu sembles le vouloir! Tu vas revenir au château! J'utiliserai ma magie s'il se faut!  
Sakura fit un sourire de tu-viens-de-dire-une-betise-et-il-est-temps-pour-moi-de-te-le-faire-comprendre.  
-Oh Lionel , petit Lionel. Tu me sous-estimes. Prend une seconde, mon chéri, pour évaluer la différence de pouvoirs entre nos deux aura, et tu découvriras que celui qui se ferait trainer de force, c'est toi, souffla-t'elle sur un ton sadique qui glaça Lionel.  
-Et alors? Pars et je me tuerai.  
-Tu n'aurais pas le courage...?  
-Oh que si! Je pourrais même le faire devant toi! Là, tout de suite.  
-Rien de me renderais plus heureuse! Répliqua Sakura en pinçant les lèvres et en refoulant ses larmes.  
Lionel sortit son épée. Il tassa le livre et posa son bras sur ses genoux tremblants, il leva l'arme et la posa sur son poignet. Il appuya doucement, respirant profondément pour prendre tout son courage. Mais juste avant qu'il ne poussa la lames plus loin, Sakura posa sa main sur son poignet pour l'arrêter. Il leva ses yeux vers Sakura, qui pleurait silencieusement. Il laissa ses larmes couler à son tour et ils restèrent silencieux en se regardant dans les yeux, pleurer.  
-Ne fais donc pas de bétise,sanglota Sakura en lui faisant déposer son épée sur le sol. Tu sais bien que je t'aime trop pour te vouloir mort!  
Lionel s'approcha et enfouit son visage dans son cou, caressant les épaulesde la japonaise avec ses cheveux. Sakura lui caressa les cheveux et Lionel la serra contre elle. Il releva la tête à sa hauteur et plongea son regard dans le sien de nouveau. Il s'approcha doucement pour l'embrasser mais elle l'en empècha.  
-Une... Une chose à la fois, Lionel. Je te pardonnerai, mais pour ça, il me faudra... encore beaucoup de lunes. Ne vas pas trop vite, laisse-moi faire la première. Commence donc par être là, et lis-moi une histoire.  
Lionel sourit au travers de ses larmes. Sakura se recalla contre ses oreillers, laissant sa main glisser le longs du poignet de Lionel pour une caresse avant de les croiser sur son ventre.  
-D'accord, sourit Lionel en reniflant ses larmes. Par quelle on commence?  
-Lit-moi la dernière. C'est ma favorite, dit Sakura en lui rendant son sourire.  
Ils se regardèrent encore quelques secondes, puis Lionel prit le livre et commença sa lecture. Dehors, le soleil venait de ressortir de derrière les nuages et il brillait de tout ses feux.  
La première fois depuis deux semaines.  
  
Sakura leva la tête lorsqu'elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Yelan leva aussi la tête en souriant. Lionel entra, encore vêtu de son manteau.  
-B'jour 'man! B'jour Sakura! Je ne fais que passer, j'ai une pratique de soccer! Je ne rentrerai pas avant 11heures! Lança-t'il en croquant dans une pomme.  
-Fait attention à toi alors. Et écrase-les!  
Lionel sourit et pointa son pouce vers le haut.  
Il s'approcha de Sakura, qui l'observait depuis son fauteuil. Il l'embrassa sur la tête puis embrassa sa mère. Il revint à Sakura. Il lui tendit sa pomme et elle croqua joyeusement dedans. Lionel en profita pour l'embrasser de nouveau sur la tête.  
-Tu vas surement dormir lorsque je serai revenu, alors bonne nuit!  
-Mais tu vas venir dormir ici, non?  
-J'te l'promet.  
-Alors tu viendras me porter une fleur sur mon bureau, d'accord? Pour que je sache que tu es bel et bien là. Je déteste rouler pour rien.  
Lionel reprit la pomme et croqua dedans.  
-Promis! Aurevoir maman! Aurevoir ma belle!  
Il disparu. Sakura le regarda partir en riant.  
-Lionel et toi avez fait la paix?  
-Petit à petit, répondit Sakura en retournant à leur partie d'échec.  
-Tu sais à quel point Lionel à souffert, Sakura. Ne soit pas trop dur avec lui. Mais à ce que je peut voir, ça va mieux. Petit bisoux sur la tête?  
Sakura rigola en prenant une gorgée de thé.  
-Doucement, je lui accorde ma confiance. La douleur dans mon coeur est encore grande, mais je m'habitue. Et tout doucement, j'accorde à Lionel le droit de revenir plus près de moi. Chaque fois que je sens que je lui pardonne un peu plus, je lui fait un signe. Lionel, de toute façon, va très lentement, par peur de me presser, ou de se faire rejeter.  
-C'est aussi par pudeur, Sakura. Lionel m'a parlé de se que tu lui avais confier. Il as été très blessé lorsque tu lui as dit que tu savais pour lui et cette *aheum* pimbèche.  
Sakura leva un sourcil, suprise mais amusée.  
-Il était surtout très triste, parce qu'il n'avait jamais put te parler franchement, croyant que tu ne connaissait pas ce genre de chose. La nuit après ton attentat, Yujina est revenue. Elle lui as dit que, sans doute, tu avais tout monté en scène et qu'elle voulait juste détruire leur futur union. Je l'aurai tué! Lionel la alors repoussé et il lui dit a dit clairement: je ne veux plus jamais te revoir dans et de ma vie. Elle est partit, furieuse. Je crois que je n'es jamais été aussi fier de mon fils en vingt ans!  
Sakura sourit tendrement et rosit.  
-Je sais, Lionel me l'a dit plusieurs fois à quel point il été désolé et qu'il m'aimait bien plus qu'elle.  
Yelan lui sourit et lui caressa la joue tendrement, comme une mère  
-Est-ce que tu le crois, Sakura? Vois-tu à quel point mon fils s'est éprit de toi en trois mois?  
Sakura secoua la tête, franche.  
-Non. Je sais que Lionel m'aime, mais je en crois pas savoir à quel point.  
La reine se replaça dans son fauteuil et sourit à sa brue. -Tu sais que tu parles bien maintenant?  
  
Sakura dormait à demi lorsque la porte s'entrouvit. Lionel entra silencieusement, le vieux chien du cuisinier sur les talons. Il déposa une fleur de cerisier sur la comode de sa tendre amie comme promis et arrêta le cadran pour marquer l'heure à laquelle il était venu. Sakura remua dans son lit et se tourna vers lui.  
-Tu viens de rentrer? demanda-t'elle pâteusement.  
-Non, je suis ici depuis une demi-heure. J'ai prit le temps de me doucher et de me changer. Regarde:j'allais me coucher, murmura t'il en montrant son pyjama.  
Sakura releva ses couvertures et tapota la place libre à côté d'elle.  
-Alors viens.  
Lionel fut très surpris. Jamais il n'aurait crut que sa petite fleur irait aussi vite dans le pardon.  
-J'ai froid, expliqua-t'elle, je me sens seule et Monsieur le chien s'est déja endormit. Aller, va fermer la porte et viens.  
Lionel obéit, le coeur gonflé. Il se glissa sous les couvertures en grimpant dans le lit à baldaquin. Il était différent du sien, mais tout de même très confortable. Il se coucha sur le dos, les mains derrière la tête, un peu gêné. Il ne voulait pas se blotir contre Sakura: peut-être voulait-elle simplement de la companie. Mais il dut se rendre compte que ce n'était pas pour ça lorsqu'elle se blotit tout contre lui. Elle posa sa tête sur sa poitrine musclé et glissa sa main sous son chandail pour pouvoir toucher à la chaleur de sa peau. Lionel sourit et entoura Sakura de ses bras pour la rassurer. Elle s'endormit en un rien de temps, déja très fatiguée. Lionel appuya sa tête contre la sienne, amoureusement.  
Un jour, les choses reviendrait comme avant. 


	10. Chapitre neuf

Sakura jouait avec Loli, qui était assise sur son ventre. Lionel lisait, assit près d'elles. Sakura roula sur le ventre pour le regarder, un sourire malicieux sur ses lèvres.  
-Tu aimes les bébés? Demanda Sakura en jouant avec les cheveux du bambin, qui avait mit sa peluche dans sa bouche baveuse.  
-Bien sur que j'les aimes. Pourquoi tu crois que j't'ai receuillit?  
-Ah t'es même pas fin! s'exclama Sakura en le frappant au bras. Sakura n'est pas un bébé!  
-Je l'sais bien la douce. Mais t'es comme ma fille pour moi.  
Elle sourit tendrement à son ami.  
-Merci.  
Sakura bâilla et le bébé rigola.  
-Tu t'endors, le bébé?  
-Chuis pas un bébé! S'exclama Sakura de nouveau en le frappant. T'es un vrai monstre toi!  
-Ze t'aime.  
Il voulut l'embrasser sur la tête, mais elle leva la tête et il l'embrassa plutôt sur le front, sans vraiment le vouloir.  
-Pas moi!  
Elle éclata de rire et se tassa. Le bébé écata de rire lorsque Sakura fit une culbute et tomba sur le dos sur le tapis. Elle éclata de rire à son tour, imitée par Lionel qui voulut l'aider mais qui riait également trop. Il tomba à son tour, et Loli éclata de rire, aux larmes cette fois. Les deux jeunes adultes riaient comme des fous, si bien que Yelan, qui passait par là, entre-ouvrit la porte pour les regarder.  
-Lionel... est... un... pourrit! Rigola Sakura en le poussant.  
Lionel riait trop pour répliquer, et Yelan sourit tendrement.  
-Moi? Pourrit!? C'est toi qui est trop grosse et que tu nous as fais tomber!  
Ils éclatèrent encore plus de rire. Le bambin se roulait entre les oreillers en riant comme une folle. Tiffany leva la tête en passant près de Yelan et les regarda rire. On pouvait entendre leur pouffement jusque dans les autres ailes. Les gens souriaient, heureux d'entendre les rires si rares.  
-Aller debout, ordonna le prince, qui essayait d'arrêter de rire.  
Elle se leva mais lui tomba dans les bras, à moitié à cause de sa faiblesse aux jambes, l'autre moitié parce qu'elle riait toujours.  
Elle tomba sur le lit et rampa jusqu'au bébé, qui gazouillait parce qu'elle en voulait encore. Tiffany entra poliment et vint prendre le bébé.  
-Aller la grosse. On rentre! À plus tard ma jolie Sakura.  
-Bye!  
Ils sortirent et Yelan sourit tendrement avant de s'en aller et de laisser les deux complices appaiser leurs rires dans les bras l'un de l'autres.  
-J'ai mal au ventre! Rigola Sakura.  
-Moi aussi!  
Ils laissèrent l'euphorie retomber et en profitèrent plutôt pour se coller. Ils se collèrent et se caressait le visage et le dos tendrement.  
-Lionel, j'veux un bébé.  
-Naaaa...  
-Pourquoi?  
Lionel figea. Pourquoi? POURQUOI? ... euh...o_O  
  
-Pourquoi? Demanda la soeur de Lionel en mâchouillant une paille.  
-Oui, pourquoi! Comment voulez-vous que j'explique à Sakura qu'elle n'est pas prète à avoir un bébé!?  
La plus jeune des soeurs, qui buvait un lait, se mordit la lèvre inférieur.  
-C'est délicat ça. ... tu crois qu'elle comprenderait si tu lui débitait une affaire à propos de son "innoncence?"  
Lionel haussa les épaules. Ses soeurs cherchaient tout comme lui, depuis longtemps, une réponse. Elles tiennent tous à Sakura très fort, mais ne savent pas trop quoi dire.  
-Heu... pff c'est compliqué.  
Lionel se calla dans sa chaise et ferma les yeux lorsque deux mains lui caressèrent sensuellement le cou. Il rouvrit les yeux, surpris. Stéphanie lui sourait tendrement en plongeant ses mains dans le col de Lionel.  
-Que fais-tu mon petit cousin chéri?  
-Tiens! Stéphanie! Tu va peut-être pouvoir nous aider. Viens t'assoire.  
Elle s'assit sur les genoux de son ancien fiancé, un regard arrogant et un sourire malicieux sur le visage. -Alors! Qu'est ce qui se passe?  
-Sakura veut un bébé. Comment j'suis censer lui expliquer qu'elle ne peut pas?  
Stéphanie resta figée un instant, surprise.  
-Holàlà, sacré problème!  
Elle fit signe soudainement à une gentille servante qui passait par là et lui posa la question.  
À la fin de la journée, une vingtaine de personnes se penchait toujours sur la question lorsque Tiffany entra.  
-Tiffany! Comment je fais comprendre à Sakura qu'elle peut pas avoir de bébé tout de suite?  
Tiffany fut surprise et plongea son regard mauve dans celui chocolat du prince.  
-Dit-lui que tu aimerais en avoir un avec elle quand les problèmes seront règler, dit-elle simplement. Que tu veux attendre le moment parfait,pour que vous soyez heureux toi et elle.  
Le visage de Lionel s'éclaira, comme les autres. Anthony l'embrassa sur les lèvres, visiblement fier d'elle.  
-Tu sais que je t'aime toi?  
Tifanny sourit tendrement à son fiancé. Lionel se leva, hyper heureux.  
-Parfais  
-Qu'est qui parfais? Demanda innoncement Sakura en entrant.  
Les gens prirent dix secondes à réagir et sautèrent sur n'importe quoi, juste pour avoir l'air de travailler. Sakura, naive, ne se douta de rien. Elle boitta jusqu'à lui, qui la prit dans ses bras.  
-Combien de fois j't'ai dit que tu devais utilisé ta chaise?!  
-Deux milles trois cents. Je te cherchais! Viens!  
Ils sortirent tout les deux, et avant de disparaitre, Lionel embrassa Tiffany du regard, recevant le regard c'est-ma-fiancée-enlève-tes-pattes-de-sur-elle-et-concentre-toi-sur-ta-propre-copine d'Anthony.  
Sakura s'assit contre les oreillers et fit signe à Lionel de venir près d'elle. Elle le coucha et appuya sa tête contre ses genoux. Elle lui caressa longuement les cheveux, laissant les cheveux bruns lui glisser entre les doigts.  
-Alors Lionel? J'veut un bébé...!  
-Je... Sakura, je t'ai déja répondu qu'on ne pouvait pas...  
-Mais pourquoi? ... tu ne m'aimes pas assez?!  
-Hein?! Mais non voyons! Je t'aime asser pour repoeupler toute la Chine! Non, c'est pas ça. C'est que j'aimerais qu'on attende, toi et moi, avoua Lionel, en cherchant plus dans son coeur que dans sa tête. Je t'aime très fort, mais il faut faire attention. Tu n'es pas encore loin du danger, tu peux te faire attaquer n'importe quand! Et ça, j'veux pas que ça t'arrives, tu comprends? Je tiens à toi, et je t'aime. Mais c'est trop dangereux tout de suite.  
Sakura sourit tendrement.  
-D'accord. J'attenderai. Pour qu'on soit aussi heureux qu'une louve avec une portée d'six.  
Lionel rigola et enfouit sa tête dans la jupe de Sakura, où il s'endormit. 


	11. Chapitre dix

------------+Chapitre 10+------------  
  
-Lionel! L'interpella Yelan en voyant son fils passé devant le salon.  
Il recula et la rejoignit, se débrassant en cour de route de son manteau.  
-Lionel, j'ai proposé quelque chose à Sakura hier. Tu sais comment elle adore t'entendre parler de l'école?...Bien je lui proposé de suivre des cours avec Madame Yuno, qui as déja été enseignante.  
-C'est vrai?! Oh wow! Elle a dut être hyper-heureuse!!!  
-Oh oui, elle l'était!  
-J'vais aller la vir! Déclara-t'il en se levant.  
-Aurevoir! rigola Yelan en le regardant filer.  
  
-Sakura, tu sembles triste, murmura Lionel en lui caressant les joues.  
-...j'ai pas dit j'étais pas.  
-Qu'est ce qu'il y a? demanda le prince ne se rapprochant d'avantage, ce qui était dur à faire.  
-J'me sens pas bien en-dedans, c'est tout, répondit Sakura en lui caressant la nuque.  
-Raconte-moi ce qui va pas.  
-Je pourrais pas te dire exactement. Je sais pas comment décrire. J'ai encore très mal de s'que tu m'as fais avec ta pimbèche, et j'ai mal aussi physiquement, ça me rend folle de devoir rouler et pas marcher. Je me demande si je n'aurais pas du rester là-bas.  
-Dans la forêt?  
-Oui, continua de souffler Sakura. Ma vie était plutôt simple là-bas.  
-Tu... voudrais partir loin de moi!?  
-Non, non, bien sur que non, mais... mais ma vie est tellement compliquée depuis que tu m'as secourue que parfois... je souhaite presque que tu ne sois jamais venu au mon secour.  
Lionel baissa la tête, blessé, et la posa sans vraiment le vouloir contre le front de Sakura.  
-Si c'est ce que tu veux, ça peut s'arranger. Avec la magie, on t'effacerait la mémoire et on te repporterais dans ta forêt. Ou on remonterais le temps, un des deux. Alors tu pourrais..  
-J'y avais pensé, l'interrompit Sakura en mettant ses mains dans les cheveux de Lionel, qu'elle caressa longuement.  
-Bien... on pourra le faire dès que tu voudras...  
-J'veut pas, sanglota Sakura et retenant ses larmes. Non, j'veut pas.  
Lionel lui caressa doucement le dos.  
-Jamais j'aurais la volonté pour.  
-...je n'en aurais jamais été capable non plus.  
Sakura leva la tête et lui souritt endrement. Ils se caressèrent les cheveux un lon moments, profitant simplement d'être là, l'un avec l'autre.  
-Tu es tellement beau. Sourit-moi.  
Lionel grimaça et Sakura le pinça aux joues, vexée. Il l'embrassa sur le front. La japonaise parut satisfaite, parce qu'elle se colla, mèlant ses jambes à celles de son ami, et elle enfouit sa tête sous le cou de Lionel.  
Ce dernier prit un temps pour regarder autour, voulant garder l'image de la chambre, parce qu'il n'était pas près d'oublier cette nuit. Les chandelles brûlaient doucement, produisant une doux rayonnement sur leur pyjamas. Leur deux visages, paisibles, se réflètait un amour immense, dans une expression adouçit par la couleur orangée. La peau de Sakura ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi douce, et ses yeux ne lui avait jamais parrut aussi brillants. Quant à la jeune femme, les sentiments étaient réciproques. Elle observait depuis longtemps son complice. Ses cheveux avaient prit une teinte qui se rapprochait encore plus au coucher du soleil. Ses yeux brillaients, lui aussi.Jamais personne ne l'avait regarder avec autant d'amour. Elle glissait ses mains dans ses cheveux, et les grandes et douces mains de son ami glissaient le long de son dos, parfois en soulevant le pant de son chandail pour caresser du bout des doigts sa peau de bébé. Lionel posa soudainement ses mains sur ses joues, la sortant de sa rêverie. Il approcha son visage su sien et il posa son nez sur le sien, son front contre le sien.  
-Tu es mignonne toi aussi mon ange.  
Il glissa ses bras autour de sa taille, et elle glissa ses mains douces sous son chandail comme tout les soirs. Ils restèrent un moment enlacés, puis Lionel inspira son courage et baissa le visage.  
-Saki...lève la tête....regarde-moi, implora-t'il en poussant tendrement avec son nez sur son menton.  
Elle se laissa faire et leva son visage vers celui de Lionel, qui caressait le sien. Lorsqu'elle plongea son regard dans celui de son sauveur, elle figea un instant. Il la regardait avec une telle intensitée...  
Tout doucement, Lionel baissa de nouveau le visage, mais cette fois vers elle. Sakura, sans n'avoir jamais eu aucune expérience, laissa son corps bouger sans elle et aller de l'avant pour rencontrer celui de Lionel.  
Tout doucement, Lionel laissa ses lèvres effleurer celle rosées de sa copine, puis il pressa doucement pour goûter toute la douceur de Sakura. Elle lui rendit son baiser tout aussi passionément, et dans un bref instant de lucidité, Lionel songea qu'il avait le plus fantastiques des baisers de toute sa vie, avec une jeune femme qui ne connaissait même pas ça. Ils prolongèrent le baiser durant de longues et fantastiques minutes, sans pouvoir ni vouloir l'arrêter. Ils se donnaient avec tout leur amour, avec tout leur coeur.  
Mais, lorsque Sakura se blotit contre lui, le souffle cours et les joues roses de plaisir, il sentit un pincement au fond de son coeur: il savait que leur bonheur de durerait pas. 


	12. Chapitre onze

------------+Chapitre 11+------------  
  
-Sakura? appela Lionel en passant la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte de la cuisine.  
-Elle n'est pas là, pas vue de la matinée, croyait qu'elle dormait avec toi, marmona Stéphanie, plongée dans sa lecture.  
-Euh non, et elle n'est pas dans sa chambre non plus. Elle est peut-être sortit? suggéra Lionel en se grattant le ventre et en s'étirant.  
Stéphanie le regarda et leva un sourcil.  
-Tu sais que tu es très sexy dans tes boxers comme ça?  
Lionel baissa le regard et eut un regard embêté.  
-Sale vicieuse!  
Sa cousine ricana en retournant à sa lecture. Son ancien fiancé alla chercher un verre de jus puis revint.  
-Tu sais pas qui aurait put voir Sakura?  
-Émilia n'a pas dormit ici? demanda Stéphanie, ignorant complètement la question de son ami.  
Lionel rougit. Il sortait avec Émilia depuis deux semaines, et il n'était pas rare qu'elle reste à coucher le soir.  
-Non.  
-Bonjour mon fils, bonjour à toi Stéphanie.  
-B'jour!  
-Maman! Tu n'as pas vu Sakura!? demanda Lionel en lui sautant presque dessus.  
-Que qui? Sakura? Oui, tôt ce matin...  
-Ah oui! Enfin! Et elle t'a parlé?  
-Si, elle s'est levé vers 4heures pour boire, et je prenais moi même un verre d'eau. Elle m'a avoué qu'elle ne dormait pas très bien et m'a demandé si ta copine- c'est quoi son nom déja? Émilia? Bon, Elle m'a demandé si elle était là. J'lui ai dit que non, puis elle a soupiré et a déclaré qu'elle fonçait vers ta chambre. Et sur ce, elle est partit en boitant, relata Yelan en y pensant bien.  
-Ah oui?... pourtant, elle ne s'est jamais pointée dans ma chambre! ... elle est peut-être aller chez Tiffany et Antony. Je fonce voir.  
Yelan fronça les sourcils.  
-J'ai un mauvais présentiment, avoua Yelan à la cantonnnaise, qui avait lâché son journal.  
  
-Sakura? Sakuuuuuuuuuraaaaaaaa?  
Les appels se multipliaient depuis le matin dans le château. Midi avait sonné l'alarme avait été donnée. Sakura manquait à l'appel, et ce n'était pas par hasard. On avait retrouvé un verre brisé dans le corridor menant à la chambre de Lionel. Sakura avait été attaqué. Yelan était en conseil avec les anciens depuis deux heures, et ils refusaient de lui dire quoi que se soit.  
-Mais où peut-elle être bon sens! S'écria Lionel en frappant sur son bureau avec son poing  
-Calme-toi mon chéri, ça ne sert à rien de t'énerver! Garde la tête froide, conseilla Émilia qui cherchait sur son ordinateur depuis plusieurs minutes pour voir s'il n'y avait pas une trace d'indice sur un meurtre ou une bataille quelquonque.  
-Je vais devenir fou! S'écria de nouveau Lionel, furieux. Plus le temps passe, plus elle a des chances de mourir! Elle est faible en plus! Elle est blessée! C'est ma faute. J'ai relâcher ma surveillance sur elle, j'aurais pas dut. Je m'en veux, je m'en veut!   
-Lionel, on va bien finir par la retrouver, et je te promet qu'elle sera vivante! S'exclama Émilia, embêtée.  
-On ne peut pas être sur, grogna-t'il en recommençant à tourner en rond autour de Tiffany, qui pleurait doucement en caressant la peluche-loup de Sakura.  
-Je m'en veut aussi... holàlà...  
-Je vais refaire un tour, décida brusquement Lionel en sortant en un coup de vent.  
-Pauvre chou... j'èspère qu'on va la retrouver.. qu'est ce que se serait s'il la perdait?!  
  
Lionel sortit dehors, où des gens s'affairait à ratisser la pelouse. Il contourna le château, le coeur gros.  
En passant derrière et en laissant son aura flotter, découragé, il crut sentir la présence d'une autre. Il se concentra et pousssa un cri de joie en sentant celle de Sakura. Il commença à fouiller avec acharnement pour se retrouver finalement devant le vieux cabanon abandonné, tout moissit par le temps. Il dut d'ailleur donner cinq bon coups d'épaule avant de pouvoir ouvrir la porte. Lorsque celle-ci céda, Lionel repéra immédiatement le corp de sa jeune et tendre amie. Elle était retenue par des chaines, agenouillées. Son corps était à demi-dénudé: elle ne portait qu'une cmaisole et ses sous-vêtements. Il apperçut alors une petite forme sur le ventre de Sakura qui bondit et se sauva. Il ne put toutefois l'appercevoir avec certitude. Il sauta alors devant Sakura et entreprit de la défaire de ses chaînes. Elle lui tomba mollement dessus, inconsciente En prenant sa tête pour voir si elle respirait toujours-ce qui était le cas-il toucha du sang gelé et sèché. Elle avait été assomée. Il la déposa sur ses genoux et, nerveux, vérifia si elle n'avait pas d'autre blessure. Non. Par contre, le corps était dramtiquement glacial, et il s'inquièta. Il posa la main sur son coeur et fut surpris de trouver l'endroit tout chaud et de sentir le coeur battre difficilement et trop lentement. Il équarquilla les yeux. L'animal qu'il avait entre-aperçut s'était couché là et avait ainsi protéger Sakura. Il remercia le ciel avant de prendre Sakura, de l'envelopper dans son propre chandail et de l'ammener en courant vers le château. 


	13. Chapitre douze

------------+Chapitre 12+------------  
  
Sakura ouvrit les yeux et chercha du regard où elle était. Elle se redressa et vit Émilia, qui s'était endormit contre le mur, un peu plus loin.  
-Ém....Émi...lia?  
La jeune femme se réveillla, surprise, apperçut la japonaise qui s'était assise.  
-Sakura! Tu es réveillée!! Oh non chut Lionel dort!  
Sakura tourna le visage vers le jeune homme, qui dormait, la tête appuyée contre le lit de Sakura.  
-Il a veillé toute la nuit sur toi, il est fatigué le pauvre. Laissons-le dormir. Tu veux quelque chose? Un jus? À manger?  
-J'aurais froid, avoua Sakura.  
-Pauvre puce, tu peux bien avoir froid! Tu es rester enfermée durant six longues heures! Tiens, je vais voir s'il reste des couvertures. C'est que tu en as déja neuf sur toi...  
-'Aie quand même froid, ronchonna Sakura en se blottissant sous les couvertures.  
Émilia lui mit deux autres couevrtures sur elle puis sortit un châle qu'elle mit sur les épaules de Lionel.  
-Sa....kura?! Demanda vaguement Lionel en se réveillant.  
-S'kuse moi mon chou. J't'ai réveillé?demanda Émilia, gênée  
-No-no-nonon... Sakura! Sakura mon ange tu es réveillée!? demanda-t'il en se redressant pour sauter sur le lit où Sakura faisait des grimaces pour s'amuser.  
-Papa, sourit Sakura en le regardant.  
-Oh ma belle! Enfin te voilà! Oh Sakura pardonne-moi c'est ma faute j'aurais dut faire attention à toi j'aurais dut comprendre fouillez avant... jetaimetellementmasakuraohmondieseigneurs'ilavaitfallutquetumeu....  
-Lionel je comprends rien, tu parles aussi vite qu'un hérission poursuivit par un loup! Calme-toi.  
-J'ai eu si peur, souffla Lionel, qui s'était couché contre elle. Tellement peur de te perdre... murmura-t'il en prenant son visage entre ses mains.  
Sakura rougit soudainement en se rappelant que, deux mois plus tôt, Lionel avait prit son visage de la même manière pour lui donner son premier baiser. Lionel dut le penser aussi car il hésita avant de l'embrasser sur le nez. Sakura ouvrit les bras et ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre.  
  
-Ouvre la bouche mon poussin.  
Sakura approcha et ouvrit la bouche pour laisser Lionel la nourir.  
-Tu aimes?  
-Oui...c'est bon! Et ça,c'est quoi ça?   
-Ça? C'est de la pâte d'amande,mon ange.  
-Lionel aime ça? demanda Sakura en prenant un petit morceaux dans sa fourchette.  
-J'adore, répondit la cantonnais en tassant de devant les yeux de Sakura les mèches de cheveux qui lui bloquait la vue.  
-Alors je vais goû...oh!Oiseau! S'exclama-t'elle en rigolant lorsqu'un merle se posa devant elle.  
Lionel sourit tendrement en la voyant tendre le morceaux de pâtisserie à l'oisillon. Il hésita puis le pris dans son bec en gazouillant.  
Sakura sourit, satisfaite,et se recalla contre son fauteuil. Mais soudainement, l'oiseau commença à pousser des cris de détresse. Sakura l'attrapa d'un coup et le regarda.  
-Enlève-lui le morceau de la bouche! Suggéra Lionel en la voyant scruter l'oiseau pour le sauver.  
Sakura obéit d'un coup et elle plaça l'oisillons sur ses genoux. Il s'embla se calmer.Elle se pencha et lui fit couler un mince filet d'eau dans la gorge. La japonaise redonna le verre au prince pis caressa le flanc de l'oiseau pour qu'il se calme.  
-Sa gorge est brûlée. Il s'est empoisonné, Lionel, par des champignons vénéneux. J'ai souvent vu des animaux mort comme ça avec un champignons près d'eux...on a essayé de me tuer hein?  
Elle commença à trembler, effrayée. Lionel s'approcha d'elle et la serra.  
-Calme-toi ma puce. Donne-moi ça, j'vais aller le montrer à maman.  
Sakura obéit, encore effrayée. Elle caressa doucement la bête,qui s'était endormie sur elle. Lionel revint une quinzaine de minute plus tard. Il s'approcha doucement en la voyant pleurer silencieusement.  
-Honte à celui qui fait couler des larmes sur ton beau et doux visage, murmura-t'il en s'agenouillant près de la chaise.  
Il caressa doucement les joues de Sakura, sèchant les larmes qui coulaient.  
-Pleure pas. Tes trop belle pour pleurer. Aller sourit-moi.  
-Est-ce que tu seras toujours là,Lionel? Pour me protéger? J'veut pas mourir, Lionel. J'veut pas.  
Lionel l'enlaça et l'embrassa sur le front.  
-J'te le promet. Je serai toujours là pour te protéger, ma Sakura.Je t'aime très fort.  
Ils s'étreignirent très fort. Il regarda ensuite l'oiseaux.  
-Son nom sera Titanic. C'est mon nouvel ami, décida Sakura en appuyant sa tête contre l'épaule de Lionel. 


	14. Chapitre treize

------------+Chapitre 13+------------  
  
Sakura était couchée sur son lit et fixait le plafond,silencieuse.La porte s'entrouvit , et Lionel vint la voir.  
  
-Hey la puce, salua-t'il doucement en s'asseyant près d'elle.  
  
-....hey....  
  
Il se coucha contre elle et regarda le plafond qu'elle fixait.  
  
-...Moi, j'trouve ça ennuyeux, lui souffla-t'il sur un ton de confidence, la faisant rigoler.  
  
-J'écoutais Titanic chanter...  
  
-...Il dort ton oiseau....  
  
-...il y a quinze minutes.  
  
-Idiote, grogna Lionel en l'embrassant sur la joue.  
  
-Où est Émilia? demanda Sakura d'une voix neutre et sans émotions.  
  
-Dans ma chambre...elle dort encore.  
  
-...Ah...  
  
Il se tourna vers elle, simplement pour la scruter.  
  
-Ça va toi? demanda-t'il en lui caressant les cheveux.  
  
-...oui...  
  
Il soupira et s'assit.  
  
-Bon. ... J'étais venu pour te dire que ce soir, il y a une fête. Tu dois y venir très bien habillée, et bien peignée... Tiffany t'aidera...  
  
Elle s'assit et approuva, sans émotions comme toujours. Il la prit brusquement dans ses bras et la serra fort contre lui.  
  
-Je t'aime très fort Sakura. Je t'aime... très fort... je t'aime...  
  
Elle ouvrit les yeux grands lorsqu'elle le sentit trembler en sangloter contre elle. Elle le serra en retour, les yeux fermés.  
  
-Moi aussi je t'aime voyons...je t'aime très fort mon lapin. Je ne t'en voudrai jamais Lionel...  
  
Il l'embrassa rapidement mais tendrement sur les lèvres avant de sortir en lui soufflant un baiser. Sakura sourit pâlement en marchant jusqu'à sa comode. Elle l'ouvrit et regarda les vêtements à l'intérieur.  
  
-Je vais t'aider ma chérie! Déclara Tiffany en entrant avec une trop-pleins de dynamisme. Aller viens ici!!!!  
  
Sakura rigola en retrouvant son sourire et elle s'assit sur le lit alors que Tiffany vidait les armoires pour trouver LA robe. Elle les jeta toutes sur le lit, fit lever Sakura et les lui passer dessus une-à-une.  
  
-Celle-là te va le mieux! S'exclama-t'elle en bradissant une robe simple, mais très belle, blanche.  
  
-Tu la porteras ce soir. Je te coifferai comme l'autre jour.  
  
-D'accord...  
  
Tiffany rangea le tout, fière d'elle, et elle rangea la robe dans une housse.  
  
-Tiffany...tu sais pourquoi il y a une fête...?  
  
Tiffany tourna la tête, perdant son sourire et affochant soudainement une mine détruite.  
  
-Le..prince...Lionel ne te l'as pas dit?  
  
-...Non... mais je crois que je ne vais pas aimer, murmura-t'elle en soupirant. Lionel avait l'air aux bords des larmes, il m'a serré tout contre lui, et n'as pas cesser de me dire à quel point il m'aime...  
  
Tiffany se mordit la lèvre, puis s'assit devant elle.  
  
-Sakura...je serai dans ma chambre, d'accord? Si jamais tu as besoin de quelqu'un...  
  
Sakura plongea son regard dans le sien, et elles se regardèrent un bon moment.  
  
-Tiffany...merci.  
  
Sakura se repositionna sur sa chaise et regarda Yelan, qui n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette. Sakura regarda une dame, qui parlait un japonais accenté d'espagnol. Émilia parlait avec elle, sa mère, et elle semblait heureuse. Lionel était près d'elle et forçait un sourire.  
  
-Bon! Aller aller! C'est l'heure!  
  
Tout le monde s'assit et se tut, et Yelan alla vers l'avant.  
  
-Bien Je crois que vous savez tous pourquoi nous sommes ici! Mais je vais laisser mon fils parler pour moi!  
  
-...Oui. *aeuhm* Donc, si vous avez tous été inventés ici, c'est parce que je voulais que vous soyez là... pour mon annonce..et ma demande. Émilia, souffla-t'il en se tournant vers elle. Voudrais-tu...me faire l'honneur de devenir ma fiancée?  
  
Émilia sourit et accepta. Tout le monde applaudit. ....  
  
Sauf Sakura, qui regardait de loin, les yeux secs et les muscles tendus.  
  
Lionel poussa un râle en entrant dans sa chambre. Il ferma la porte et s'y adossa.  
  
-Enfin finit, souffla Lionel, soulagé.  
  
-Bonsoir.  
  
Il sursauta et regarda Sakura, qui se tenait devant lui. Elle portait toujours sa robe, qui, avait remarqué Lionel, la rendait extrèment désirable,mais elle avait enlevé sa veste.  
  
-Euhm...tu as besoin de quelque chose ma Sakura?  
  
-Oui. Assis-toi.  
  
Il s'assit, surpris, en laissant tomber sa chemise noir au sol. La voix de Sakura semblait plus vielle, plus mature. La japonaise repoussa ses longs cheveux ondulés derrière son dos, et sortit un livre d'un sac caché sous le lit. Elle s'assit près de lui et lui montra.  
  
-Le livre de...Sakura!!! ... Il l'ouvrit et regarda. Les cartes de Sakura, souffla-t'il. Les cartes de Clow!!!  
  
-C'est mon trésor, Lionel, souffla Sakura, en montrant la clé qui était cachée sur une chaine, sur sa cheville.  
  
-Sakura! Souffla Lionel. Ton trésor...celui dont tu m'as parlé?!!!  
  
-...Oui, Lionel.  
  
-Saki...je suis tellement désolé....  
  
Sakura sourit et caressa distrètement la couverture.  
  
-Ça va aller, rassura-t'elle en se levant.  
  
-Bonne nuit ma grande.  
  
Elle s'avança vers la porte, mais s'arrêta en chemin. Lionel se coucha, soupira en se débarassant de sa cravate.  
  
-Lionel...  
  
Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda Sakura, qui avait déposée le livre près du lit. Elle lui tournait le dos.  
  
-Lionel, j'ai compris tu sais. J'ai compris ce qui faisait que tu pouvais être avec les autres filles et pas avec moi. La règle des vingt et un ans, c'est bien ça?Avoir un bébé avant cette date, et être marié... De plus, tu m'as toujours considérée comme une soeur, rien de plus. Tu as eu peur de me parler sérieusement, tu m'as cru fragile. Je suis une enfant pour toi, pas une femme.  
  
Elle fit un geste, mais Lionel ne voyait rien parce qu'elle cachait son dos et son visage avec ses cheveux.  
  
-Hé bien je ne le suis pas, Lionel! Je suis une femme moi aussi! S'écria soudainement Sakura, en serrant les poings. Et j'ai des sentiments! Je t'aime moi!!! Je t'aime aussi!! Mais tu as l'air de croire que j'suis une gamine toi! Hé bien détrompe-toi, Lionel. J'ai autant à offrir que les autres. Je peut te donner la même chose qu'elle. Ne te défile pas, ne tourne pas la tête, ne me repousse pas.  
  
Elle se tourna et Lionel équarquilla les yeux en la voyant faire glisser les bretelles de sa robe le long de son corps.  
  
-Je suis prète à t'offrir mon trésor, Lionel.  
  
Le regard de Lionel s'addouçit, et il regarda Sakura. Il se leva, et s'approcha d'elle. Il lui prit les mains et l'attira contre elle.  
  
Elle leva les yeux vers lui et il lui caressa les joues.  
  
-N'ai pas peur, Lionel. Je ne briserai pas entre tes doigts. N'hésite pas.  
  
La robe tomba à sa taille. Lionel ferma les yeux et la serra tout contre elle en l'embrassant sur le front.  
  
-Je t'aime, Sakura. je t'aime.  
  
Je t'aime.  
  
Tiffany entra dans la chambre du prince en sifflotant. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre, ouvrit la porte de la chambre de bain et commença ses corvées. Elle rangea ce qui trainait, plia le linge de Lionel, de Sakura et d'Émilia. Elle passa l'aspirateur sur la moquette du plancher, puis s'attaqua au lit. En enlevant les couvertures, elle remarqua que le drap était souillé de sang. Elle fronça les sourcils, surprise. Lionel ne s'était pourtant pas blessé! Elle l'avait vu ce matin, à la piscine. Et Émilia était sortie du pays pour quelques jours. Ça voulait donc dire que le sang était celui de Sakura. Pourtant, elle non plus ne s'était pas blessée! Elles avaient joués une partir de cartes un peu plus tôt, et Sakura ne lui avait rien dit! Si elle c'était coupé ou blessée, elle le lui aurait dit. Elle la prévenait même lorsqu'elle se faisait une minuscule égratignure. Tiffany toucha du bout du doigt le mince filet de sang. Il n'était pas complètement sèche.De toute façon, on lavait les draps du prince chaque matin, donc ça devait avoir été souillé la veille. Tiffany se gratta la tête perplexe. En fait, ça ne pouvait pas être une blessure. Il n'y avait pas asser de sang.Assez pour une mince coupure, bien sur, mais si ça avait été le cas, le sang se serait étendu un peu partout, puisque le blessé aurait bouger.  
  
Une idée fit doucement son chemin en Tiffany, la paniquant. Non. Impossible. Impensable. Et pourtant, c'était la chose la plus plosible. Sakura. Sa petite Sakura!  
  
Lionel choisit ce mauvais moment pour entrer. Tiffany s'élança sur la porte et la referma. Elle s'approcha du prince, le drap en main.  
  
-D'où ça vient?! Demanda-t'elle sur un ton perçant.  
  
Lionel regarda la tache et se lècha les lèvres, nerveux.  
  
-J'sais pas, mentit-il en tournant le dos à Tiffany.  
  
-QUOI!!!! Alors...mais....mais tu n'as pas honte!? Elle est trop jeune bon sens!!!! Tu vas la détruire!!!!!Et si elle tombait enceinte? Et si tu l'avais blessée? Et si...et si...!!!!  
  
-Et si c'est elle qui m'avait fait des avances?! Écoute Tiffany, calme-toi. Sakura va très bien, j't'assure. Jamais je ne l'aurai touché sans consentement, tu l'sais bien. C'est elle qui est venu me voir hier soir. J'n'ai rien put faire...  
  
Tiffany se calma d'un coup et son regard s'adouçit. Elle rejoignit le prince, qui regardait dehors. Elle apperçut l'orpheline, qui jouait avec Loli sous l'oeil protecteur de son père, Yvan.  
  
-Elle va avoir besoin de toi, Lionel. Ne te sens pas coupable, et soit là pour elle.  
  
-Je le serai toujours, Tiffany. Toujours. 


	15. Chapitre quatorze

------------+Chapitre 14+------------  
  
Un mois passa après. L'été fit lentement place à l'hiver. Sakura s'émerveillait de voir la vie de l'hiver de l'intérieur, se réjouissait d'entendre parler de Noel, cette fête qu'elle ne connaissait qu'à peine. Elle sautillait partout, excitée par les vas-et-vient. Elle dormait difficilement, sauf quand Lionel venait lui tresser les cheveux et lui lisant des livres, ce qui la calmait. Elle semblait donc très joyeuse. Seulement, si l'on regardait bien, il y avait quelque chose de changé. Une lueur avait disparu dans ses yeux. Lionel était l'une des rares personnes à l'avoir vu. Et depuis quelques semaines, il se creusait la tête pour chercher un moyen de la ramener, la petite étincelles au fond de ses yeux.  
  
-Sakura! Tu viens? apella-t'il en la voyant regarder son manteau d'un drôle d'air.  
  
Il rigola et s'approcha d'elle. Il enfila le long manteau, et fit signe à Sakura qu'elle était trè belle dedans. Ils sortirent tout les deux dans la neige.  
  
-Ché froid! Rigola Sakura en frappant avec ses botte dans la neige.  
  
-Oui, je sais!  
  
-Où on va déjaaaaaaaa? Demanda Sakura en sautillant.  
  
-Acheté un sapin de noel, répondit Lionel pour la centième fois.  
  
-Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'on achète toujours un sapin? Pourquoi pas un autre arbre? C'est une tradition? Et puis, d'où il va venir le pere noel?! Est-ce qu'il met touuuuuuuuut les cadeaux du chateau sous le même arbre? Oh et est-ce que tu crois que je vais pouvoir le voir??? Hein Lionel????  
  
Lionel rigola et Sakura s'approcha, vexée mais souriante. Elle glissa son bras sous le sien.  
  
-Sakura, calme-toi ma belle! Bon. Une à la fois. On achète un sapin, c'est une tradition dans le monde entier. Le père noel vient d'une cheminée. Il y a plusieurs arbres dans le château-tes cadeaux seront sous le grand du salon. Hé non, mademoiselle, tu ne le verra pas.  
  
-Ooooooooooooh! Pourquoi je le verrai pas?  
  
-Il n'aime pas ce faire voir mon chaton.  
  
-Oh!  
  
Elle se blottit contre lui. Lionel posa sa tête sur celle de Sakura, qui chantonait.  
  
-J'suis heureuse! Dit-elle en rigolant.  
  
-Tant mieux.  
  
Elle grogna lorsque la lumière de sa clé se réfleta dans ses yeux.  
  
-Ouch!  
  
Lionel sourit tendrement. Sakura apportait maintenant sa clé, parce qu'elle l'avait montrée en tout premier à celui qu'elle aime.  
  
-Et où on va le chercher?  
  
-Dans la forêt, pas loin d'ici. Un type nous montre les arbres selon ce qu'on veut, et ils nous pretent un hache pour abattre l'arbre.  
  
-La foret... répéta doucement Sakura.  
  
Lionel sourit tristement.  
  
-Et toi ma pt'tite chérie? Tu fêtais noel?  
  
-Non, répondit Sakura en secouant la tête. mais tout l'hiver, je dormais contre les loups...  
  
Lionel remarqua que la lueur s'était ravie un instant.  
  
-Tu t'ennuies des loups, non? demanda Lionel  
  
-Oui!  
  
Lionel sourit, sans rien dire. Puis, il apperçut le panneau qui annonçait la petite fabrique de sapin.  
  
-Tiens, c'est ici.  
  
Ils allèrent donc choisir le sapin. Ils en prirent un gros, très gros, que Sakura choisit. Elle y grimpa en rigolant et attrapa un écureuil. Ils le rammenèrent avec un traineau.  
  
Sakura était apuyée contre le muret, et elle fixait le grand paysage enneigé du jardin. Soudainement, elle ne vit plus rien  
  
-Hey! Protesta Sakura en se débatant.  
  
-Garde les yeux fermé, souffla Lionel aux creux de son oreille.  
  
-Ah t'es là! Je me demandais où tu étais! D'accord! Mais vite-vite! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda-t'elle en rigolant, amusée.  
  
Lionel enleva avec précaution ses mains de sur ses yeux et il vérifia qu'elle les gardait bien fermés. Il la tourna et la fit avancer doucement.  
  
-Je peut ouvrir? Je peut ouvrir? S'il te plait s'il te plait!  
  
-Petite impatiente! Attend!  
  
-Raaaaaah Li-nel!!!Grogna la jeune femme  
  
Il rigola et la fit avancer encore un peu. Sakura renifla et son sourire s'aggrandit.  
  
-Ça sent ...  
  
Lionel lui fit ouvrir les yeux et elle poussa un cri de joie.  
  
-Mon lou-loup!!! Lionel! Tu as retrouvé mon loup!!!!!!!!! Comment as-tu fais? comment as-tu sut que c'était luiiiiiiii!!!!???  
  
-Lorsque je suis retourné à ta roulotte, lorsque tu étais malade, il dormait près de là. Et puis quand j'y suis retourné avec Anthony, il était encore là. J'me suis dit que c'était lui!  
  
Sakura rigola et se jeta sur le loup pour l'étreindre. Le loup lui lècha le visage, heureux de retrouver sa vieille amie.  
  
-Mon beau p'tit loup!!! Te voilà! Regarde comme c'est beau ici! Wouah! Ah Lionel merci!  
  
Elle lui sauta au cou, et Lionel l'étreignit en retour.  
  
-De rien ma belle.  
  
-Michi michi michi!!!  
  
Elle sautilla partout, le loup qui courait autour d'elle.  
  
Lionel l'atrapa par la taille et monta son menton vers le haut. Sakura lui sourit tendrement, et Lionel lui rendit on sourire, heureux de voir que l'étincelle dans les yeux de l'orpheline était revenue.  
  
-Il est dressé ton loup? Demanda Lionel en s'asseyant sur le lit.  
  
-Oui! Jamais il ne ferait de mal à quelqu'un ici, Lionel! Je peut le garder hein? J'veut dire, tu ne me l'as pas ammener seulement pour que je le vois hein?!  
  
-Bien sur que non! Mais il faudra s'assurer qu'il ne fasse pas de dégat, parce que sinon tu ne pourras pas le garder, Saki.  
  
-Il sera propre-propre, sage-sage! Promis la japonaise en le prenant dans ses bras.  
  
-Il est pas gros... il a quel âge?  
  
-7mois, répondit Sakura en mettant son doigt dans la bouche du loup, qui la mordit. Mais il n'est pas gros pour un adulte! Petit loup!  
  
Lionel sourit et Sakura fit avancer le loup vers lui.  
  
-Met ta main devant son museau, fermée en poing, demanda-t'elle. Lorsqu'il aura posé le bout de son nez dessus, prend l'autre main et caressa lui le flanc, de la tête à la queue.  
  
Lionel suivit les instructions à la lettre.  
  
-Tu as gagné son respect. Wow!S'exclama-t'elle en prenant les pattes avant du loup dans les sienne. Maintenant, j'ai mes deux loups favorits avec moi, rigola-t'elle.  
  
Lionel l'embrassa sur la tempe.  
  
-Merci Lionel. C'est un super cadeau, vraiment.  
  
-Je voulais juste te rendre heureuse, répondit Lionel en lui caressant les cheveux.  
  
Il lui prit les mains et l'attira sur lui.Elle rigola et enfouit sa tête dans la poitrine musclé du jeune prince.  
  
-Tu sens bon, murmura-t'elle en passant ses bras autour de lui.  
  
-Toi aussi ma belle. Tu sens tellement bon...  
  
Ils restèrent un long moment enlacés, couchés l'un contre l'autre.  
  
-...On aura jamais de bébé, souffla soudainement Sakura, la voix triste.  
  
-Dit pas ça voyons. Si tu veut un bébé très fort, j'te promet que t'en auras un, Sakura.  
  
-Je veut pas un bébé! Je veut TON bébé! S'exclama sakura.  
  
-Mon bébé?  
  
-Oui! C'est ton bébé que je veut porter dedans mon ventre, c'est toi qui sera père de mon enfant!  
  
Lionel rigola.  
  
-Alors on en aura un.  
  
-Mais non! Justement! C'est ce que j'te dis! On en aura pas!  
  
-Pourquoi!?  
  
-Laisse-moi te rappeler que tu es fiancé à Émilia!  
  
-...et alors? Ce sera notre bébé secret!  
  
-...mouais....  
  
Lionel leva le menton de Sakura pour capturer ses lèvres dans un baiser.  
  
-T'es toute belle, grogna-t'il dans ses lèvres.  
  
-Michi...  
  
Ils s'embrassèrent longuement. Le loup sauta sur le lit et leur lècha le visage. Ils se séparèrent en riant et Sakura prit le loup.  
  
-Gros jaloux! rigola-t'elle.  
  
Lionel sourit et se calla contre les oreillers pendant que Sakura embrassait le loup sur le bout du nez.  
  
-Va falloir que tu t'habitue mon lou-loup, pake Lionel, ben chuis sa maitresse!!  
  
Lionel sourit d'avantage et caressa doucement la cuisse de Sakura, qui était assise près de lui. Elle tourna la tête et lui fit un sourire de 100 000 000 Watts. Elle se pencha et l'embrassa rapidement avant de sauter sur le loup et de commencer une bataille. Lionel regarda Sakura, qui se tortillait sur le loup. La bataille était déja gagnée pour lui. 


	16. Chapitre quinze

------------+Chapitre 15+------------  
  
Sakura enfila son chandail à col roulé et gesticula pour sortir sa tête de là. Lionel éclata de rire en la regardant.  
  
-C'est pas drôle, grogna-t'elle en lui lançant son pyjama au visage.  
  
-Tu es très belle dedans, Sakura, si ça peut te rassurer, assura Stéphanie, qui était debout près de son cousin.  
  
-Michi Stéphanie! Y'en a au moins une dans la famille qui est gentille!  
  
Yué, le loup de Sakura, leva la tête et s'étira. Stéphanie eu une mine de peur et se tassa un peu. Sakura rigola et alla flatter son loup.  
  
-N'est pas peur de Yué! C'est un gentil loup!  
  
-Mouais...  
  
Ils rigolèrent puis sortirent dehors, où Sakura commença à courir partout.  
  
-Pleins pleins de la neige!!!!!  
  
-Pleins DE neige, Sakura, rectifia Lionel en mettant ses mains dans ses poches.  
  
-M'en fiche! Regarde Lionel!  
  
Elle sauta sur une branche d'arbre et réussit à faire tomber la neige comme une petite pluie.  
  
-C'est beau! S'exclama Stéphanie en la rejoignant.  
  
Lionel sourit en regardant les deux jeunes femmes qui s'amusait dans la neige, et il songea un instant qu'elle avait l'air de deux gamines. Il sourit en voyant Sakura qui avait commencer une course contre son loup. Elle tomba e rigola, et Yué alla la rejoindre pour l'aider à se relever. Elle se tourna vers lui et lui tendit amoureusement les mains. Il s'approcha et la prit contre lui.  
  
-Tu regrettes encore d'être venue ici? Demanda-t'il en la faisant valser doucement.  
  
-Nop!  
  
Il l'embrassa sur le front, sous sa tuque. Elle rigola et enfouit ses mains sous le manteau de son amoureux.  
  
Ils marchèrent ensuite main dans la main dans le bois, parlant de tout et de rien avec Stéphanie. Sakura leur montra quelque endroits qu'elle connaissait bien. Puis, ils retournèrent au chateau, où ils eurent droit à un festin. Lionel alla ensuite se coucher, songeant que c'était une journée parfaite. Il s'assoupit rapidement, et il eut la demi-conscience que Sakura s'était couchée contre lui.  
  
Lionel se réveilla, alarmée par les bruits stridents. Il se redressa et chercha Sakura des yeux, mais constata qu'elle était partit, et que c'était maintenant Émilia qui dormait près de lui. Il prit du temps à reconnaitre la sonnerie.  
  
-Merde! Émilia debout debout Il y a un feu, Émilia, debout!!!! Chérie vite!  
  
La latina se réveilla, surprise du réveil brutale, et vit la frayeur dans les yeux de son fiancé.  
  
-Qu'est ce que..?!  
  
-Il y a un feu. Prend vite ton sac et rejoins moi sur le balcon. On pourra descendre par là! Vite!  
  
Émilia finit par être complètement réveillée, les alarmes d'incendie du château brisait les typans. Elle ramassa son sac d'objet précieux, quelques objets important au passage et rejoignit son fiancé, qui avait préparé la descente.  
  
-Va en premier.  
  
Elle obéit, trop effrayée pour protester. Elle descendit rapidement le long des vignes pour rejoindre les gens qui se massait dans la cour.  
  
-C'est un incendie énorme! Il va brûler le chateau entier sans problème! Deux ailes sont déja détruites!  
  
Lionel sauta sur le sol,et plusieurs personnes se jetèrent sur lui. Il les repoussa et rejoignit sa mère.  
  
-Maman...est-ce que tout le monde est sortit?  
  
-On sait déja que deux employés ont été tués dans les cuisines par le feu, répondit-elle... et...  
  
-Quoi? Quoi?! Demanda Lionel, en remarquant les regards de déséspoir qu'on lui lançait.  
  
-Oh Lionel...Sakura est toujours à l'intérieur! s'exclama Yelan et fondant en larmes.  
  
Le cri de Lionel retentit dans la cours, faisant pleurer quelque uns devant son désarroit.  
  
-Sakura! Sakura!  
  
Il courut de toute ses force vers le chateau, mais sa grande soeur l'arrêta.  
  
-Lionel! Tu en peut pas aller là! C'est trop dangeureux!  
  
-Sakura est là! J'veut pas être ici si elle est là!! J'peut pas vivre si elle...Sakura! Sakura!!  
  
Il la repoussa violement et il courut de nouveau, seulement, Émilia se planta devant lui et écarta les bras pour l'empècher d'avancer. Elle planta un regard de braise dans le sien.  
  
-Lionel! Si tu passes là-dedans, tu n'en sortiras pas vivant! Pense à ton clan Lionel! Pense à moi! Tu m'as fait de si belles promesses! Je t'en supplit! Non! Pour moi, Lionel. Pour nous, n'y vas pas.  
  
Le regard de Lionel s'adouçit. La cour entière laissa son regard posé sur les deux fiancés.  
  
-D...accord....  
  
Il tomba à genoux et éclata en sanglots de rage et de douleur. Émilia l'enlaça tendrement.  
  
-Sakura...ma Sakura....je veut ma Sakura...non...je lui avait...promis...ma Sakura....mon trésor....  
  
-Papaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!  
  
Ils levèrent la tête. Une des fenêtres du deuxième était en train de se faire fracasser. Sakura sortit la tête et prit une bouffée d'air. Son visage était un peu noircit. Elle chercha des yeux Lionel.  
  
-Li-----nel! Ici!  
  
-Sakura!  
  
Il s'élança sous la fenêtre.  
  
-Mon bébé!!! Ça va?? Tu n'as rien? Tu es blessé mon poussin?  
  
-Non! Yué à réussit à m'ammener ici! Y'a pas de feu dans la pièce, mais y'en a dans le corridor, cria-t'elle en réponse en caressant la tête de loup, qui s'abreuvait d'air.  
  
Lionel commença à chercher autour pour trouver de quoi aider Sakura.  
  
-J'ai le bébé avec moi! J'ai trouvé bébé!  
  
Elle brandit Loli, qui toussotait. Sandrine fondit en larme en appelant son enfant.  
  
-Génial! Sakura, tu es dans quelle pièce?!  
  
-Chambre à Tiffany! répondit la japonaise en toussotant  
  
-Parfais! Écoute-moi bien! Tu vas prendre son matelas, et tu vas le lancer par la fenêtre, d'accord?  
  
Sakura prit un temps pour bien comprendre pis approuva. Elle disparue de la fenêtre, et Lionel eut un pincement inquiet au coeur. Deux minutes plus tard, le gros matelas tomba de la fenêtre.  
  
-Bien! Maintenant, demande à ton loup de sauter!  
  
Sakura eut l'air surprise, mais approuva. Yué sauta et tomba sur le matelas sans se blesser. En haut, Sakura poussa un cri effrayée.  
  
-Le feu! Cria-t'elle.  
  
-Saute! Hurla Yelan, appeurée, imitée par d'autres voix.  
  
Sakura serra fort le bébé contre elle pour le protéger et sauta sur le centre du matelas. Yvan prit le bébé et Lionel sauta sur sa maitresse pour la serrer et l'embrasser partout sur le visage.  
  
-Lionel,Lionel,Lionel, répéta sans arret Sakura en le serrant à mort contre elle, voulant l'incruster contre elle, passant ses mains dans ses cheveux.  
  
Tiffany les rejoignit et étreignit elle aussi Sakura, suivit de plusieurs autres personnes. Yelan soupira de contentement et leva la tête vers le château  
  
Étrangement, une partie du château était épargnée.  
  
Celle au centre.  
  
La salle des anciens. 


	17. Chapitre seize

------------+Chapitre 16+------------  
  
Les mois passèrent. Le château se fit retaper et ré-arranger. Sakura changea de sa chambre: elle dormait maintenant dans celle voisine de Lionel. Le mois d'avril arriva, avec une mauvaise surprise: une canicule dégoutante.  
  
Sakura haletait, couchée dans l'herbe. Un visage apparut soudainement dans le ciel, et elle poussa un cri en repoussant Lionel.  
  
-Idiot, grogna-t'elle en s'assoyant.  
  
-Désolée ma jolie. Tiens, c'est pour toi, dit-il en lui tendant un petit paquet cadeau.  
  
-Pour....moi?  
  
Le prince fit oui de la tête. L'orpheline le déballa, excitée à l'idée d'avoir un cadeau. Elle jeta le papier au sol et regarda la boite en velour. Elle l'ouvrir lentement et sortit délicatement un magnifique bracelet d'or , sur lequel pendait une fleur de cerisier. Sakura l'ammena plus près de ses yeux et regarda la fleur: son nom y était gravé, avec un petit coeur.  
  
-Wow,souffla-t'elle, les larmes aux yeux. C'est superbe...  
  
Elle se jeta dans ses bras en riant, et il l'enserra en retour.  
  
-Mais pourquoi un si joli cadeau? demanda-t'elle en s'agenouillant devant lui, gardant ses bras autour de sa taille.  
  
-Parce qu'on est le premier avril, ma chérie, que c'est ta fête et que ça fait un an maintenant que tu es ici!  
  
-Déja? Wouah...merci Lionel.  
  
Il se pencha et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres.  
  
-...Il fait tellement chaud! Râla Sakura en se recouchant, cette fois en posant la tête sur les cuisses de Lionel, qui s'était assis sur ses chevilles.  
  
-Tu l'as dit...il n'est que dix heure du matin et il fait déja 30°C... si ça continue, on risque d'atteindre les 40 cet après-midi...bonjour la fin du monde!Les domestiques ont mit pleins de draps au réfrigérateur,des bouteilles,des sacs de glaces. Tout le monde n'a droit qu'à une heure dans la piscine, sauf ceux de la famille immédiate de mon clan et les femmes enceintes du château,expliqua Lionel en caressant les cheveux mouillés de sueur de sa bien-aimée.  
  
-Awn...j'ai chaaaaaaaaaaaaud!!!  
  
-Ça se comprend. Cest pratiquement impossible qu'il fasse chaud comme ça! répondit Lionel en fixant le château.  
  
Impossible.  
  
La poitrine de Sakura se relevait avec difficulté au rythme de sa respiration sifflante. Elle tourna la tête et s'accrocha au drap, qui sortait du réfigérateur, mais qui déja perdait leur fraicheur. Elle jeta un regard au thermomètre près de son lit. 42°. Elle poussa un râle mais commença à tousser lorsqu'elle sentit sa gorge brûler. Elle renifla ses larmes de frustration et regarda l'endroit ou la cage de Titanic était suspendu. Lionel l'avait ammener près de la piscine pour qu'il aille mieux. Le pauvre animal était au bord de la mort. Sakura ferma les yeux lorsqu'une légère brise passa sur son corps pratiquement dénudé.  
  
La porte grinça et le prince entra silencieusement, en essuya doucement les gouttes du sueurs qui perlait sur son front.  
  
-B'jour mon bébé... tiens regarde, j't'ai ammené de la glace. Ne bouge pas, je vais m'occuper de toi, souffla-t'il en repoussant les cheveux de sur le visage de la japonaise.  
  
-J'ai...chaud...haleta Sakura en se tournant vers lui.  
  
-Je sais. Chut... ne parle pas ma belle...tu vas te brûler la gorge. Ouvre les lèvres, je vais verser un filet d'eau.  
  
Elle obéit difficilement. Il laissa glisser le mince filet dans sa bouche, et elle l'avala avec peine. Il s'agenouilla près du lit, trempa la débarbouilette et la glissa le long du corps de Sakura, qui sourit faiblement.  
  
-Ça fait du bien...  
  
-Je sais. Couche-toi mon bébé.  
  
Il aspergea doucement son corps bouillant, prenant bien soin d'éponger son visage et de verser un peu d'eau dans ses longs cheveux tresser. Une fois la corvée terminé, il s'appuya contre le lit pour regarder sa douce, qui semblait aller mieux. Son regard glissant, le faisant rosir, sur le corps, recouvert d'un TRÈS petit maillot deux pièces. Il releva la tête lorsqu'il sentit Sakura lui caresser la nuque.  
  
-Michi mon loup, sussura-t'elle en lui caressant les cheveux.  
  
-De rien ma belle...  
  
Elle laissa sa main glisser le long de la poitrine musclé du magicien, qui la suivit des yeux.  
  
-Tu es tout frais! S'exclama-t'elle, surprise, en se remontant un peu contre les oreillers.  
  
-Je sors de la piscine, répondit-il en avançant sans vraiment le vouloir vers elle  
  
Ils s'approchèrent doucement l'un de l'autre sans s'en rendre compte et leur lèvres se rencontrèrent, se percutant avec passion plusieurs fois. Lionel posa sa main sur la joue de Sakura, se rapprochant, se relevant. Il finit par s'assoire sur le lit pour pouvoir mieux goûter aux lèvres de Sakura, approfondissant le baiser. Elle l'attira tout contre lui, oubliant d'un coup la canicule. Les caresses se précisèrent...  
  
Ce fut leur première échappée.  
  
La canicule dura deux jours. Déja, les gens couraient d'un côté et de l'autre, à peine remis des deux jours d'enfers. Les parents d'Émilia venait discuter du mariage avec la famille du prince, tout devait être parfais. Ils viendraient vers 4heures, avaient-ils annoncés.  
  
Il était 3heures 58, et personne ne savait où était le futur marié.  
  
Sauf Sakura, puisqu'elle était avec lui.  
  
Couchée dans l'herbe, au milieu de la clairière, ou reposait une tombe marbrée et une vieille roulotte, Sakura regardait passée les nuages. Près d'elle dormait Yué, son loup. De l'autre côté, Lionel jouait à chasser les poissons avec ses pieds dans le ruisseau. Aucun d'eux ne se savaient épiés.  
  
-Tu sais ce que j'me suis dit Lionel? On devrait faire consrtuire une maison dans les bois, déclara Sakura en lui caressant le bas du dos avec ses pieds nues.  
  
-J'ai déja une maison dans les bois, répondit Lionel en lui enserrant le pied amoureusement. Pas dans ces bois-ci, mais dans un boisé plus loin, au nord de la chine. On pourrait y aller un jour, toi et moi ensemble? Qu'en dis-tu?  
  
-Ouip! J'irai avec mon bébé.  
  
-Quel bébé?!  
  
-Celui qu'on aura un jour, répondit Sakura, souriante, sans regarder son amoureux.  
  
Ce dernier sourit tendrement et amoureusement. Il se tourna et se pencha pour un baiser. Elle lui redonna gentiment et laissa sa main courir le long des joues du jeune homme.  
  
-On ira ensemble alors. Avec notre bébé.  
  
Ils reprirent leur places initiales et revaguèrent à leurs occupations silencieuse, la présence de l'autre suffisant. Sakura se retourna plusieurs fois vers les buissons, l'air soucieuse, si bien que Lionel fini par s'inquièter.  
  
-Qu'est ce qu'il y a mon bébé?  
  
-J'me sens regarder, avoua Sakura en se frottant le bras, mal à l'aise.  
  
-C'est que ton imagination, souffla-t'il en l'attirant contre lui.  
  
Il l'assit entre ses jambes, son dos blotit contre sa poitrine. Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de sa tendre et regarda l'eau qui miroitait. Après quelques minutes, il s'approcha de son oreille.  
  
-J'crois que tu as raison. J'ai vu quelque chose moi aussi. Ne bouge pas lorsque je me lèverai. Fait comme si rien n'était. Je vais aller près de la roulotte, mais je vais virer dans les buissons et vais regarder.  
  
Sakura accepta avec un baiser. Il se leva calmement, marcha lentement jusqu'à la roulotte puis fondit dans les arbustes. Sakura se releva et suivit du regard son petit ami. Il se releva, tenant dans sa main quelque chose qui, visiblement, voulait s'échapper.  
  
-C'est un animal je crois!  
  
Elle le rejoignit et posa ses mains sur les siennes, sentant l'animal se débattre. Lionel entrouvit les paumes de ses mains et Sakura poussa un cri de surprise.  
  
-C'est impossible! Je rêve!!!!!!!!KÉRO?! Lionel sortit la bestiole qui hurlait par la queue et la monta devant son visage.  
  
-Mais qu'est ce que c'est que...ça?!  
  
-Il est la gardien de mes cartes, expliqua Sakura à la place de Kéro, dont la bouche était pleine de biscuits. Je le croyais mort, disparu depuis la mort de ma tribu du moins.  
  
-J'étais caché. Depuis, je te recherchais. Tu n'avais que deux ou trois ans, ton aura n'était pas défini, je ne pouvais pas savoir où te chercher. Mais qu'en je chuis revenu, et que ché vu la tombe pour ché-pas qui, j'me chuis dit que tchu étais churement rechté ichi, comtinua-t'il en engouffrant un autre biscuit. Alors, che t'ai attendchu.  
  
-Finit ta bouchée avant de parler, gronda Sakura, qui s'était assise sur Lionel.  
  
-Je vois... donc, il possède des pouvoirs?  
  
-Ah oui alors! J'en possède!!! Je suis même très fort, gamin! Et je peut aussi me tranformer en...  
  
-Super peluche géante?  
  
-NON MAIS QUI EST-CE QUE TU APELLES UNE PELU...  
  
-Kéro! Calme-toi! Siffla Sakura, frustrée.  
  
Il s'assit, penaud.Il avala son biscuit et se tourna vers Sakura.  
  
-Tu as beaucoup changée depuis la denrière fois. Je n'aurais pas cru que tu puisse vivre vieille. Tu semblais si faible, étant bébé. Je suis très étonné que tu puisses te souvenir de moi, avoua-t'il. Mais c'est vrai que quelqu'un d'aussi fantastique que moi, ça ne s'oublit pas facilement!!! Hum, tu sais que tu as eu de la chance de te faire ramassé par cette vielle dame?! Sans elle, tu serais morte en même temps que t'es parents, petite.  
  
Sakura approuva. Soudainement, les cloches du château retentirent. Les trois compagnons relevèrent la tête, surpris.  
  
-Pourquoi sonne-t'il les cloches? Il est arrivé un malheur!? Demanda Sakura, curieuse.  
  
-Je l'ignore je...Oh mon dieu! Les parents d'Émilia! Il venait aujourd'hui! Vite vite viens Saki!  
  
Ils bondirent sur leurs pieds, enfilèrent leurs chaussures à la hâte et s'élancèrent vers le palais.  
  
-Heeeeeeeeeeeeeey! Mais attendezzzzzzzzz!!! S'écria Kéro, volant à leur poursuite. 


	18. Chapitre dix sept

------------+Chapitre 17+------------  
  
Émilia attachait ses cheveux bouclés sans dire un mot, gardant ses lèvres pincées. Derrière elle, son fiancé l'observait, soucieux.  
  
-Oh aller 'Milia! Tu m'fais encore la tête?!  
  
Il se leva et s'approcha de la jeune femme, qui refusait de repondre. Il lui enserra la taille tendrement et ils se regardèrent dans le miroir.  
  
-Qu'est ce que mes parents aurait pensé s'ils t'avaient trouvés, toi et Sakura? Comment as-tu put oublier, Lionel!?  
  
-J'suis tellement désolé ma belle...tu l'sais! J'regrette aussi! J'suis désolé, s'il-te-plait, pardonne-moi! Tu peux pas m'en vouloir toute ta vie pour ça?!  
  
-...Lionel regarde-nous. Je suis amoureuse d'un autre homme, tu es amoureux d'un autre femme. On est super copains toi et moi et on va se marier dans moins d'un mois. Ça crochit dans le cadre.  
  
Lionel rencontra le regard de la femme.  
  
-Je sais...  
  
-Moi, ça ne me dérange pas, on s'est arrangé toi et moi! C'est à notre bébé que je pense, avoua Émilia en se tournant vers lui, emtourant son cou de ses bras. Tu imagines ce que se sera lorsque nous en aurons un? On va lui cacher la véritée? Et je sais à quel point Sakura aimerait un bébé avec toi, et j'sais bien que tu n'est pas insensible à ça! Mais qu'est ce qu'on dira?! ...  
  
Lionel soupira et se laissa tomber dans son lit. Au même moment, il sentit un grand poids sur son ventre. Il prit quelques secondes à realiser que c'était Sakura, et qu'elle pleurait.  
  
-Hey! Qu'est-ce qui se passe la puce?!  
  
-J'veut pas...que tu te maries Lionel! On pourra plus...rien faire ensemble! Tu m'avais promis...tu m'avais...promis... sanglota-t'elle contre sa poitrine.  
  
-Chut...c'est finit cesse de pleurer... comment tu as sut?  
  
-Duh! Tout le monde en parle!  
  
Émilia s'approcha et lui prit la main. Elle se tourna alors vers Lionel.  
  
-Tu peux sortit chéri j't'en prit? Je veux parler à Sakura. Seule.  
  
Lionel embrassa sa copine sur le front et sortit en laissant glisser sa main dans la sienne.  
  
-Bien. Sakura je... j'ai une solution à notre problème.  
  
Sakura inclina la tête, curieuse, ses larmes déja sèche.  
  
-Tu vas suivre mes instructions à la lettre. Si tu fais comme je te le dit..  
  
L'orpheline fit signe qu'elle acceptait de la tête. Un sourire malicieux apparut sur les lèvres d'Émilia.  
  
-Dit...j'ai entendu dire que tu avais ENCORE été malade ce matin...  
  
-Oui...j'ai dégobié  
  
Le sourire s'aggrandit et Sakura recula, effrayée.  
  
-Première étape, visite chez le doc. Suis-moi.  
  
Elle attrapa le poignet de Sakura et les deux femmes partirent en courant.  
  
Lionel entrouvit les yeux et se redressa brusquement lorsqu'il vit que Sakura n'était plus couchée à côté de lui. Il entendit alors la chaine des toilettes, et le bruit de l'eau du lavabo qui coulait. Sakura marcha en titubant dans la chambre en s'essuyant les lèvres.  
  
-Ça va aller mon bébé?! Quelle heure il est?...5h. Tu as été malade encore?!  
  
-Ouais...comme toujours! Beeeu...j'ai dut attrapé froid ou j'sais pas quoi...  
  
Il repoussa les couvertures pour qu'elle puisse grimper dans le lit, la recouvrit puis l'installa sur son épaule, sa place habituelle.  
  
-J'suis tannée d'être malade!!!J'aime même pas ça d'abord! Râla-t'elle d'une voix éraillée.  
  
-T'inquiète, t'es pas la seule, souffla-t'il.  
  
-Mais toi c'est pas pareil! Tu est inquiet et stressé, c'est pas pareil!  
  
-je sais... le mariage est dans moins de vingt-quatres heures, tu te rend compte... Oh mon bébé. J'aurais tellement aimé pouvoir t'épouser!  
  
Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre.  
  
-Moi aussi, j'aurais aimé. Mais tu sais Lionel... en un an. Une belle et longue année, ma vie as été complètement boulversée. J'ai rencontré des tas de gens, et j'ai appris plus de chose qu'en mes 18années précédente. Et ça, pour moi, c'est magnifique. Tu m'as comblée, me traitant d'abord comme ta fille, ta soeur. Puis, tu m'as fais découvrir un sentiment important, l'amour, et tu m'as montrer à quel point je pouvais t'adorer. J'ai apprise à être forte, à être une femme. Tu m'as secouru plus d'une fois, tu m'as acceptée, réconfortée. Je ne compte plus les nuits où nous nous sommes blotits l'un contre l'autre pour se réchauffer, s'amuser. Tu as retrouvé mon loup, tu m'as permise d'être heureuse. Et pour tout ça, Lionel, et encore plus, je te remercit du fond du coeur. Demain, tu épouseras une femme merveilleuse, et je serai la première à sourire et a en être heureuse.  
  
Lionel sourit et l'embrassa sur le front.  
  
-Merci, ma Sakura.  
  
Lionel prit une grande inspiration en voyant sa fiancée avancer vers lui, une sourire comblée sur les lèvres. Derrière elle, Stéphanie, sa cousine, Tiffany, sa meilleure amie,Anthony, son fidel bras droit, et Sakura, l'amour de sa vie, tenaient la traine. Émilia arriva à sa hauteur et la cérémonie commença. Les rayons du soleil pénétraient au travers des vitraux, et les oiseaux à l'extérieur chantonnaient. C'était une très belle journée, et tout le monde célébraient son mariage.  
  
-"...acceptez-vous de prendre Émilia ..." Il rleva la tête, réalisant que c'était à lui qu'on s'adressait. Il se tourna vers la jeune femme, qui le dévisageait, souriante.  
  
-Oui, je le veut, souffla-t'il  
  
La même question se posa à Émilia, qui répondit aussi par l'affirmatif. Et voilà, songea Lionel en plongeant dans les yeux de sa nouvelle femme. Dans quelques secondes, ce sera officiel. Il n'était pas triste. Il aurait bien sur préféré passé sa vie au côté de Sakura, l'enfanter, veillir avec elle en tant que mariés, mais Émilia etait aussi une femme merveilleuse, et il savait que tout les deux, ils pourraient vivre heureux.  
  
-Si quelqu'un s'oppose à se mariage, qu'il parle maintenant, ou se taise à jamais..  
  
-Moi! Claironna une voix près d'eux.  
  
Lionel se tourna vers Sakura, qui fixait le curé embêté.  
  
-Sakura...tu es au courant des raisons qui pourrait empêcher ce mariage?! demanda Yelan, sévère.  
  
-J'empeche ce mariage pour une raison simple: Lionel est déja père, il en peut pas marier Émilia!  
  
-Quoi?! S'écria Lionel.  
  
-Sakura est enceinte de toi! chantonna Émilia, un sourire alicieux sur les lèvres.  
  
Des murmures de stupéfaction s'élevèrent, suivit de félicitations.  
  
-Un instant...on ne peut pas...commença le père d'Émilia, qui fut coupé.  
  
Une épaisse fumée s'éleva dans l'église, et les gens commencèrent à tousser. Émilia se tourna vers Lionel, qu'elle voyait à peine.  
  
-Ce n'est rien, ce n'est pas dangeureux. Je suis celle qui les as lancer. Va chercher Sakura, et sauvez-vous!!! Vite, dépèche-toi! Ils ne vont pas tarder à ouvrir les fenêtres! Vite!  
  
Lionel regarda son amie et comprit: elle avait tout organisée. Il se pencha et l'embrassa vigourousement.  
  
-Je t'adore. Vit une vie comblée, Émilia. Tu es une fille géniale.  
  
Sur ce, il disparu dans la fumée. Une minute plus tard, on ouvrit les fenêtres, et la fumée se dissipia. Confus, les gens remarquèrent l'absence brillante du supposé-marié. Émilia courrut jusqu'à la fenêtre, où elle vit Lionel et Sakura, qui sautaient dans l'auto qu'elles avaient préparées.  
  
-Aurevoir Lionel! Je t'aime très fort! Sois heureux, Lionel!!! Et tu m'en devras une!  
  
Elle éclata de rire de joie. Derrière elle, son amoureux s'approcha et lui prit la main. Yelan regarda, confuse mais heureuse, son fils s'éloigné au loin.  
  
-Aurevoir, Lionel. Soit heureux mon grand. 


	19. Épliogue

¤¤¤¤¤¤ Épilogue ¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Émilia s'affairait à ranger les draps. Tiffany l'aidait et les deux femems blaguaient ensemble tout en travaillant. Leurs maris respectifs entrère, portant un grand berçeau.  
  
-Mettez-le juste là, indiqua Tiffany.  
  
Anthony et Alexandre obéissèrent, puis regardèrent la grande chambre. Un bébé apparut de sous une couverture, et Anthony prit son fils qui rigolait.  
  
-Tiens! regarde-moi ça, mon vieux! Un beau berçeau pour ton futur ami!  
  
Émilia approuva, posant une main sur son ventre. Huit mois déja s'était écoulé depuis le mariage. Elle s'était marié à l'homme qu'elle aimait, Alex. Ils attendait maintenant un bébé, qui viendrait dans deux mois. Tiffany, quand à elle, avait eu un bébé quelques jours après le départ de Sakura.Un magnifique garçon, qu'ils avaient nommés Clow. Kéro avait fini par se dévoiler aux gens du château, qui l'avait accpeté. Sakura avait préféré le laisser ici, prétexant qu'il y serait mieux. Il vola autour d'Anthony, puis alla se coucher près de la grande fenêtre.  
  
-Akura!  
  
Ils se tournèrent et virent Loli, qui se promenait devant sa mère, Sandrine.  
  
-Je me sens un peu insultée que se soit son premier mot, et non pas "Maman", rigola-t'elle en s'approchant, parce que sa petite avait vu l'autre bébé.  
  
-C'est bébé!  
  
Ils rigolèrent. La vie avait reprit son court normal, et même s'il étaient tous un peu inquiet et curieux de savoir ce qui était arrivé au prince et à la chasseuse de carte, ils s'avaient qu'ils étaient heureux, quelque pars. Le fait que les anciens soient partit aida aussi beaucoup. Peu après le mariage, Yelan entra dans la salle, et trancha la gorge de leur chef, le dirigeant suprème, vengant ainsi toute les douleurs et souffrances qu'ils avaient eu à cause d'eux.  
  
Des cloches se mirent soudainement à sonner, et l'agitation se fit entendre dans le château. Les jeunes parents levèrent la tête et regardèrent au dehors, curieux.  
  
-Ce sont le cloches du château. Qu'est-ce qui peut bien se passer?! demanda Sandrine en scrutant les rues.  
  
-Aucune idée. C'est un beau tableau quand même! Regardez-moi ce soleil! Et tout ces pétaux de cerisier qui tombent!  
  
-Oh mon dieu, souffla Anthony en fixant un point invisible sur le pont non-loin du château.  
  
-Quoi?! Demanda sa femme, inquiète.  
  
-Je sens...je sens leur aura! Sakura, et Lionel! C'es eux! J'en suis sur! Ils sont revenu!  
  
Tiffany poussa un cri de joie et ils coururent vers la porte, où Yelan courait aussi. Ils parcoururent la pelouse et une voiture rouge arriva. Elle s'arrêta au début de l'allée. Lionel en sortit et il courut vers sa mère, qui pleurait de joie. Ils se serrèrent en riant comme des fous. Bientôt, les autres les rejoignirent, suvits de dautres personnes encore du château. Sakura sortit à son tour. Elle repoussa ses longs cheveux dorés et enleva ses lunettes de soleil. Tiffany courut jusqu'à elle et elle tombèrent sur le dos en riant.  
  
-SAAAAAAAAKUUUUUUUUUUURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!  
  
Kéro vola jusqu'à elle, se changea dans sa grosse forme avant de lui tomber dessus. Il lui lècha le visage, ignorant le cris de protestation qui venait de la japonaise, qui riait aux larmes. Elle finit par pouvoir se relever, mais elle garda Kéro contre sa jambe, qui se frottait. Un loup sauta alors par la fenêtre de l'auto et s'approcha. Il s'assit près de Sakura et la regarda serre tout le monde contre elle. Loli arriva et tout le monde se tut. Elle leva la tête vers la jeune femme, la bouche grande ouverte.  
  
-Loli...voici Sakura, présenta gentiment son père.  
  
-Koura! Sourit la petite en lui tendant les bras pour un câlin.  
  
Sakura se pencha et la serra contre elle très fort. Elle se redressa ensuite et prit la main de son mari, Lionel, qui souriait. Elle apperçut alors Tifany, qui tenait un garçon contre elle.  
  
-WOUAH! C'QUIL EST BEAU TON BÉBÉ!  
  
-Merci, rougit Tiffany. Il se prénome Clow!  
  
-Il est beau...mais le mien l'est encore plus! grimaça Lionel.  
  
-Oh le bébé dans la voiture! S'exclama Sakura en allant le chercher.  
  
Elle revint avec un bébé qui se réveillait à peine dans les bras. Ses amis poussèrent des exclamations de surprise et de joie.  
  
-C'qu'il est beau!  
  
-Mon p'tit fils, murmura Yelan, émue, en regardant le bébé qui se frottait les yeux comme il le pouvait.  
  
-Il est né le 29février, rigola Sakura en lui caressant les cheveux. C'est un beau garçon! Il a deux mois déja!  
  
Le bébé poussa un gémicement, et Stéphanie apparut. Elle sauta sur Lionel, le faisant tombé sur son derrière, puis s'assit sur lui pour voir le bébé.  
  
-Ah mon dieu, quel ange! Il est trop bau! Jalouuuusiiiiie!!! Tu aurais quand même put m'inviter à sa naissance, crétin! S'exclama-t'elle en frapapnt Lionel, qui poussa un soupir sous elle.  
  
-Toi, t'as pas changé.  
  
Il la repoussa et se releva.  
  
-Comment il s'appelle? Demanda Kéro en volant autour du petit, sous sa petite forme.  
  
-Thomas, répondit Sakura en souriant.  
  
Le bébé attrapa la queue de Kéro et "croqua" dedans. Kéro poussa un cri et se débatit. Le bébé éclata de rire en l'écrasant dans son poing. Lionel rigola sans rien faire, mais le regard sadique de sa femme le fit aider la bestiole.  
  
-Il est malin mon fils.  
  
Le bébé se tourna ver slui et lui jeta un regard assassin, l'accusant silencieusement d'avoir libérer le gardien de sa poigne. Sakura dut mettre une main devant sa bouche pour s'empècher de rire.  
  
-Pauvre chaton.Aller vient, on rentre a la maison.  
  
Lionel aprouva. Solenellement, Sakura tendit le bébé à sa grand-mère, prit la main de son amoureux et marcha vers le chateau, où des serviteurs et des travailleurs, dont madame Chausson, les attendait.  
  
*¤*¤*¤*¤-Fin-¤*¤*¤*¤*  
  
Et voilà! Une aventure qui finit!!! ^-^ je suis très fiere de cette histoire, j'y est mit beaucoup de coeur et d'amour, et jespere sincèrement que vous l'avez apprécier autant que moi. Levons nos verres à Sakura et Lionel, couple qui viveras éternellement!!!!  
  
à bientot dans un autres fanficts!!! ;)  
  
-xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-  
  
Votre dévouée Couksinelle  
  
Amour Sauvage: une histoire de...  
  
84 pages, 23 236 mots, 1 202 paragraphes, 2 861 lignes.  
  
merci à:  
  
FF.net, ki m'as inspirée, ainsi k'Otsuru, ki m'as aussi inspirée.  
  
Videl, qui m'as aidé en étant tjrs à mes côtés  
  
Tout ceux ki ont lut les chapitres en exclusivité, et ki ont put me conseiller.  
  
Merci special à Catherine. Désolée si je t'ai fait parfois lire n'importe koi, et dsl si j'ai effacé des bouts d'histoire que tu trouvais parfois géniaux! J'espere ke tu es fiere de moi, ma tres chere premiere et plus grande fans! ;)  
  
Merci à The souvenir of Sakura pour son award en tant que meilleur fanfict. Ça me touche!!!  
  
Merci a tou ceux ki mont envoyé des mails pour me feliciter. C'est grace a vs ke jecris tjrs!!!! :D  
  
Finalement, merci et désolée à tou cx ki ont attendu Némésia. Sa arrive, sa arrive!!!  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
A CEUX QUI ONT LUT SUR FF.NET   
  
J'suis désolée... avec du recul, j'dois admettre que c'était pas génial comme fic ahahah ! Faut dire  
  
que je l'ai érit il ya très longtemps... !!! Menfin ^^ merci pour tout les reviews ! ^^ a bientot ! 


End file.
